


En la tierra como en el cielo

by Loredi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Other, Romance, Surprise Pairing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia del amor. Esta es la historia de un amor. Es la historia del amor eterno y el fugaz. Del que trae el bien y el mal. Es la única historia del mundo que no acabará jamás. </p><p>Au de la 5a temporada de Supernatural que seguirá el canon hasta el capítulo 5x04 con visión slash y luego cambiará.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simpatía por el demonio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



> Quiero compartir esto con mucho cariño con mis amigos. Quiero agradecerles por estar en este fandom y esta pareja conmigo y sólo puedo hacerlo como lo hago: fanfiction. 
> 
> Mi agradecimiento especial a Julie (Perlita_Negra) porque ella va conmigo paso a paso. 
> 
> A mis fangirls de GDL, también para ellas... 
> 
> y todo lector que tome en el camino, lo agradeceré también.

 

 

_Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,  
sanctificetur Nomen Tuum.  
Adveniat regum Tuum.  
Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo, et in terra.  
_  
 _Padre Nuestro que estás en el cielo,  
santificado sea tu Nombre.  
Venga a nosotros tu reino;  
hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo._

 

 

—No tenemos nada.

 

—Eres tú, idiota. Tú eres la espada de Michael —Dean se queda pasmado, en silencio—. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que realmente podrías matar a Lucifer? ¿Tú, simple mortal cargado de inseguridad y odio por ti mismo? No. Eres un simple humano, Dean. Y ni siquiera tanto.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que “soy la espada”? —reclama Dean.

 

—Tú eres el arma de Michael. O, más bien, su receptáculo.

 

—¿Soy un recipiente?

 

—Eres _el_ recipiente.

 

El momento en el que Zachariah les revela aquello es probablemente el más perturbador de la existencia de Castiel. Su cuerpo humano no necesita seguir con las funciones básicas estando él ahí, pero no por ello es más placentero el momento en el que se olvida de respirar y se queda sin aire.  
  
Dean. Dean está destinado a ser el anfitrión de Michael.  
  
Miles de sentimientos se arremolinan en él. La confusión da paso al miedo más grande de su existencia. Sólo tiene una cosa clara: pase lo que pase, no quiere que Michael entre en el cuerpo de Dean. Por más de una razón. Por más de mil razones.  
  


Por un momento se queda paralizado y oculto, ciego a los castigos que Zachariah infringe en los Winchester para intentar obtener un sí. Hasta que escucha nuevamente la voz de Dean, desarticulada y moribunda.

 

—Sólo mátanos.

 

Oh no. Nadie puede hacer que Dean pida eso. Y nadie puede forzar a Dean a ser… un recipiente. Ni de Michael, ni de nadie.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

Dean se siente atrapado. En sólo este día, su figura paterna ha sido poseída por un demonio, su hermano lo ha traicionado y ha empezado el Apocalipsis porque Dean no pudo detenerlo, a pesar de que su mejor amigo… diablos, su único amigo sacrificó su vida para evitar que eso sucediera. Y explotó. Como un puto globo, de acuerdo con el profeta.

 

Y por si fuera, poco, Zachariah le ha dado cáncer estomacal, le ha roto las piernas a Sam y lo ha dejado sin pulmones y Dios sabrá qué le ha hecho a Bobby. Apenas tiene fuerzas para decir que no un par de veces. Cuando pierde la fuerza y las esperanzas lo pide:

 

—Sólo mátanos.

 

Sus ojos quedan cegados por unos segundos por una luz poderosa que emerge de las profundas sombras y somete a los dos ángeles guardianes con toda su ira. Es un ángel nuevo, con su fuerza restaurada por completo. En segundos ha matado a un ángel y pelea con otro hasta doblegarlo y acabar con él. Dos estallidos de luz y Zachariah está lívido.

 

Dean apenas puede levantar la vista, moribundo pero con tanta esperanza como nunca al ver a Castiel ahí.

 

—¿Cómo es que estás…?

 

—¿Vivo? Una gran pregunta. ¿Cómo terminaron estos dos en un avión? Otra gran pregunta. Porque los ángeles no lo hicieron. Y creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, ¿no?

 

—No…

 

Si Dean pudiera reírse en esa situación, se carcajearía un rato de la cara que pone Zachariah.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Castiel sabe lo que está insinuando y sabe lo que está arriesgando, pero vale la pena, por salvar a Dean.

 

—¿Te aterroriza, no? —afirma, más que pregunta, con la voz más amenazante que puede reunir— Pues debería. Ahora arregla a estos chicos y lárgate. No lo pediré dos veces.

 

Sabe que en una pelea con Zachariah, aún ahora que su poder está completo, llevaría desventaja. Pero está dispuesto a pelear si es necesario. Retiene la respiración, esperando el resultado. Esperando que Zachariah caiga en la trampa del miedo.

 

Con la visión de ángel lo ve batir sus alas y desaparecer en microsegundos. Por fin respira de nuevo. Sus chicos están a salvo. De momento.

 

Se acerca a ellos e, intentando mostrar severidad en lugar del tremendo alivio que siente de verlos, decide ir al punto y hablar de su seguridad.

 

—Necesitan ser más cuidadosos.

 

—Ya nos dimos cuenta —dice Dean, recuperando la respiración también—. Tus hermanos son más hijos de puta de lo que creíamos…

 

Castiel casi no escucha esas palabras, pues una necesidad terrible de abrazar a los hermanos Winchester se apropia de él; pero no cede a ella, como no ha hecho nunca y no planea hacerlo.

 

—No hablo de mis hermanos —dice por fin—. Lucifer está rondando su recipiente. Una vez que lo obtenga, esas bolsas de hechizos no serán suficientes para protegerlos.

 

Se acerca a Dean y lo mira a los ojos. Lo último que había visto antes de morir, la última imagen que había conservado para tranquilizarse habían sido esos ojos. Trata de no distraerse y pasa la vista a Sam. Sabe cómo puede ayudarlos. Cómo debe salvarlos de aquellos que los buscan.

 

Extiende las manos y esculpe en sus costillas los símbolos…

 

—Los ocultarán de todo ángel en la creación. Incluyendo a Lucifer.

 

Incluyendo a otros, incluyendo al mayor peligro para Dean en estos momentos.

 

Siente el agradecimiento de Dean, por el vínculo que comparten, así que no se preocupa por la cara que pone, que clasificaría como “¿qué diablos?”. Se siente bien, la confianza, la gratitud… Sin embargo, la confusión que sintió al principio vuelve con la pregunta de Sam.

 

—Oye Cas, ¿de verdad estuviste muerto?

 

Su corazón se aprieta.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Entonces cómo regresaste?

 

Castiel baja la vista, considerando responderle. Pero entonces, al levantarla, ve los ojos de Dean y una confusión y miedo terribles se apoderan de él. No puede responderles. No puede responderle a Dean. Aunque todo su ser sabe y grita la respuesta.

 

Así que vuela.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Mientras Dean finge optimismo por la salud de Bobby y le confiesa a Sam que ya no puede confiar en él, Castiel está parado en medio de un bosque, respirando el aire. Respirar… algo que no necesita pero que a veces le trae aromas de paz.

 

Ahí es donde lo encuentra y no le sorprende, pues se conocen.

 

—Castiel —susurra su presencia.

 

Es su forma verdadera, rondando la tierra con un gasto de energía enorme. Ahora Castiel entiende por qué. Es porque no tiene su recipiente.

 

—Fuiste tú —afirma, aunque sus recuerdos del plano de la muerte están más que borrosos.

 

—Por supuesto —responde—. ¿Acaso lo dudaste?

 

Castiel baja la vista. No. No podría dudarlo. No sabe qué más decir. Todo en su cabeza es confusión.

 

Michael lo envuelve con su gracia.

 

—Nunca te dejaría morir. Nunca te dejaré morir.

 

Aun presa de la confusión, Castiel no puede evitar aferrarse a ese sentimiento que desprende el arcángel y lo abraza en el plano energético. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza y puede ver el momento en el que Rafael bajó a la tierra. Puede ver su gracia, poderosísima, atacando su débil recipiente y haciéndolo explotar. Puede verse morir, siente la agonía, apenas unos segundos antes de que la fuerza de Michael interviniera.

 

Siente la furia del arcángel pelear con una posesividad inmensa y arrebatarlo de las manos de su hermano Rafael.

 

No sabe si se siente afortunado o si quiere, con desesperación, regresar al lugar, hace unos milenios, en el que dos arcángeles no hubieran peleado por él, simple soldado de a pie. No, no lo quiere. Pero piensa en Dean y sí lo desea con fuerza.

 

 

—Estás aquí para pelear —susurra.

 

—Lo estoy —responde la fuerte voz de Michael.

 

—Debe haber otra forma.

 

—Sabes que no la hay —responde con resignación milenaria.

 

—¡Debe haberla! Esto no es bueno para ti, no es bueno para… la humanidad.

 

Michael lo observa fijamente.

 

—Encontraré la forma. Encontraré a Dios —declara Castiel.

 

Michael suspira profundamente y lo deja ir de vuelta a la tierra sin más palabras.

 

Castiel baja, planeando lentamente.

 

Se prepara para enfrentar el apocalipsis con y contra dos bandos.

 

 


	2. El buen Dios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a PerlitaNegra por el beteo y los ánimos ininterrumpidos ^.^

Los ángeles no deben amar así.

 

Castiel lo sabe. Los ángeles deben amar a Dios, a sus hermanos y a la humanidad. En abstracto. No a uno de sus hermanos. No a un humano. No ambos a la vez. Todo es tan confuso para él... Fue creado como un soldado: para pelear por amor, para amar incondicionalmente su causa. Se supone que Castiel no fue hecho para amar de esta manera, pero entonces, ¿por qué está pasando? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Es posible que sea el único ángel de la creación…? Mas preguntarle a sus hermanos sería la destrucción.

 

En silencio, mientras se esconde del mundo (de Michael, de Dean), Castiel intenta encontrar la explicación para su historia en la historia. La Historia.

 

  
* * * * *

 

En el principio fue el amor.

 

No es que el amor haya sido antes que Dios. Es que Dios es el Amor. El primer verbo sobre la faz del Universo. Mucho antes que la Creación, porque la Creación nació del Amor de Dios. Así que la historia del Amor se remonta a ese Principio tan lejano, inasequible para una mente humana y ya un poco vago para la mente de un ángel.

 

También es el amor por el que empezaron los problemas en la familia Celestial.

 

Lucifer amaba demasiado a Dios. Eso es lo que ha clamado por milenios y nunca mintió. Dios les exigió a sus ángeles amar a los humanos como a él mismo... La Estrella de la Mañana fue el primer ejemplo de que el amor no se puede forzar. Surge naturalmente, o no. Lucifer cayó porque su corazón no pudo aprender a amar a los humanos; si estos pudieran entenderlo quizás no tendría tan mala reputación entre ellos (excepto por los demonios, pestes y demás abominaciones a su cargo).

 

Eso es lo que ha causado el amor, el peor de los males sobre la tierra. Los demonios, creación de Lucifer. Castiel se pregunta: si la creación es amor… ¿los demonios han sido creados con los restos del amor que Lucifer sintió por Dios?

 

Las alas de Castiel se agitan ante el pensamiento. ¿Es posible que haya restos de amor en los demonios? No le parece posible. Él los ha visto, los ha sentido. Sabe cómo se siente el amor y nada es más lejano a él que un demonio.  
  
Eso lo lleva a la otra cuestión con la que ha intentado vivir por milenios: ¿El Amor es sólo un Amor? Su Padre es El Amor. A través del paso del tiempo ha reconocido su marca en los seres de la Creación. En los filántropos que ayudan a cuanta gente pueden y en los pre-adolescentes que lo conocen por primera vez. ¿Es ese un mismo amor?

 

¿Es el mismo amor el que le ordenaron que el que siente ahora por esos dos seres?

 

Racionalmente (pues va contra toda regla y enseñanza) sabe que no. Internamente espera que sí, pues sólo así podría perdonarse lo que siente sin sentir que la fuerza del todo se le viene encima, tachándolo de la aberración más grande que ha pisado el universo.

 

Por amar.

* * * * *

 

 

Respira profundamente. Metafóricamente. Sabe que debe controlar su confusión, pues éste no es el momento. Tiene un apocalipsis que detener, ahora que apenas está iniciando. No puede permitir que pase, porque algo muy dentro de él sabe que esto no es obra de Dios. Algo no tan dentro de él dice que no puede permitir que esto le pase a Michael de nuevo, que no puede permitir que le pase a Dean.

 

Ignora sus sentimientos, que sólo lo desorientan. Es un ángel, caray, no debería tenerlos si no están bajo control.

 

Concentración. Los problemas personales no deben interferir con el destino del universo.

 

Es un ángel con una misión y como tal intenta entrar al cielo para conectarse con sus hermanos y saber qué está pasando. Para su sorpresa, una barrera de pura energía lo atrapa y lo regresa una y otra vez, negándole la entrada.

 

Es en ese momento en el que enfurece, porque sabe que aunque esto puede ser obra de Rafael. Michael debe tener que ver. Él nunca permitiría que esto le pasara a él, excepto si Castiel se ha empeñado en decirle que hará lo imposible por detener el Apocalipsis.

 

Michael lo ha expulsado del cielo.

 

Y no hay palabras para explicar lo mucho que duele eso.

 

Apenas intenta entrar al cielo una última vez, dos ángeles guardianes aparecen y se lanzan de lleno contra él. Con el alma en la garganta vuela lejos con toda la fuerza de sus alas.

 

Agobiado, ahora todavía más, baja a la tierra buscando consuelo.

 

Buscando una forma de lograr su plan sin la ayuda del poder celestial. Sin Michael. Y “sin Michael” ha comenzado a significar “con Dean”.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Lo que encuentra al bajar es un vacío casi tan malo como el del cielo. No está Dean. Es como si se hubiera esfumado de la tierra, y también Sam. Por segundos, entra en un pánico irracional al no sentirlos, aunque sabe que esto es obra suya y que lo hizo para protegerlos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en la tierra desde que se marchó a reflexionar y buscar soluciones? Tres días terrestres, calcula.

 

Inmediatamente, saca el teléfono y llama a Sam.

 

—¿Dónde están? —pregunta sin detenerse a la formalidad humana de saludar.

 

—En St. Martin’s Hospital, ¿por qué…?

 

Cuelga y se transporta ahí inmediatamente. Es la desventaja de ese sistema de protección. Ahora entra al hospital y tarda largos minutos en recorrerlo y encontrar a sus… protegidos.

 

Llegar a ellos y verlos completos, vivos, representa un alivio. Es el Apocalipsis, no todos los días tienes el consuelo de ver a tus… amigos así. Lamentablemente no todo va bien. Bobby está físicamente limitado y aunque Castiel no entiende completamente por qué el cuerpo representa una limitación para los humanos, sabe que es un punto sensible y le gustaría poder ayudar.

 

—Lo siento —dice.

 

La respuesta de Bobby, como todas las que ha recibido de sus… protegidos, no le sorprende.

 

—Métetelo por el culo.

 

La resignación llega rápido para Castiel y el tiempo se acorta para detener el Apocalipsis, así que va al grano:

 

—Tu plan para matar a Lucifer.

 

—¿Quieres ayudar? —le pregunta Dean, con un jaloncito de esperanza.

 

—No —responde con mucho énfasis, para transmitir el mensaje con claridad—. Es una locura, no podría realizarse.

 

—Vaya, gracias —dice Dean con un dejo de dolor que a Castiel no le gusta nada.

 

—Pero creo que tengo la solución —se apresura a decir, para calmarlo—. Hay alguien además de Michael con el poder para detener a Lucifer. Para detener el Apocalipsis.

 

Los chicos no se detienen a pensar por qué no quiere a Michael en esa situación. Parecen creer que se trata únicamente de salvar a Dean de ser usado y a veces Castiel agradece la simplicidad del razonamiento humano.

 

—El que lo empezó todo —devela—. Dios. Voy a encontrar a Dios.

 

No entiende por qué la repentina falta de confianza de Dean.

 

—¿A Dios? ¿Dios?

 

—Sí, no está en el cielo, pero debe estar en algún lugar —intenta explicar.

 

—Busca en Nuevo México, escuché que se apareció en una tortilla.

 

Castiel tarda dos segundos en procesar esa información. Tortilla. Encuentra la palabra en el vocabulario en español.

 

—No, no está en un maíz circular aplanado.

 

La energía de Dean vibra. Aquello le hace gracia. Castiel inclina la cabeza pues aunque no lo entiende, el sentimiento es agradable.

 

—Mira, bromista. Incluso si hay un dios, o está muerto… y esa es la teoría bonita…

 

—Está ahí afuera, Dean —intenta explicarle, con toda su convicción.

 

—…O está ahí arriba y se está cagando de risa porque no le importa un carajo lo que nos pase aquí abajo.

 

La rabia de Dean contra más de un padre ausente lo deja callado por unos segundos, pero luego se gira, ya un poco cansado.

 

—Mira, Dean, esto no es un problema teológico —Pues Castiel no tiene duda alguna de que Dios existe y está ahí afuera—, es de estrategia. Con Dios de nuestro lado, podemos ganar.

 

—¡Esos son sueños, Cas! —grita Dean.

 

—¡Escúchame, Dean! —responde, esta vez enfurecido por lo poco que lo entiende este humano—. Esta semana maté dos ángeles. ¡A mis hermanos! —gruñe, sacando por fin la desesperación de su corazón—. ¡Me están cazando! ¡Me rebelé! ¡Y todo lo hice por… ti! —Esas palabras lo sorprenden, pues no creía posible decirlas, pero ahora que están afuera, sale todo lo demás— ¡Y fallaste! ¡Tú y tu hermano destruyeron el mundo! ¡Y lo perdí todo! ¡Por nada!

 

Aprieta los puños y su corazón humano se aprieta de la misma forma.

 

Lo ha perdido todo. En verdad. El cierre del cielo puede significar que también ha perdido a Michael, quien no ha tratado de comunicarse con él desde que Castiel le confesó su plan para intentar detener el Apocalipsis. ¿Y si no debería hacer esto? ¿Y si no sirve de nada? ¿Y si es el plan de Dios, con caminos misteriosos, que le quita todo para demostrarle que está en lo incorrecto? Todas esas dudas se arremolinan en su mente en esos segundos y es injusto desquitarse con un humano, pero lo hace porque ha hecho mucho por Dean y lo único que quiere es que éste lo escuche por una vez. Que lo apoye.

 

Que no lo deje solo porque es lo único que le queda.

 

—Así que cállate.

 

Afortunadamente Bobby interrumpe su ira y lo lleva a otro de los puntos que lo trajo hasta los Winchester.

 

—No bajaste sólo para gritarnos, ¿qué quieres?

 

—Un amuleto —responde—, muy raro y muy poderoso. Quema en presencia de Dios, me ayudará a encontrarlo.

 

—No sé de qué hablas, no tengo nada así —responde Bobby.

 

—Tú no —dice Castiel y entonces mira a los ojos a Dean.

 

Los últimos ojos que vio antes de su muerte. Parpadea.

 

Del cuello de Dean cuelga un objeto muy especial que notó desde la primera vez que vio a Dean en su cuerpo humano.

 

—¿Esto? —chilla, indignado.

 

—¿Me lo prestas?

 

—¡No!

 

Esto es el colmo.

 

—Dean. Dámelo.

 

Podría arrancárselo del cuello. Carajo, podría arrancarle el cuello.

 

Dean lo mira con desconfianza pero Castiel puede sentir en su corazón todo lo contrario. Sus acciones lo demuestran: le entrega el amuleto sólo con una advertencia. En cuanto Castiel lo tiene en sus manos siente la energía. Mira a Dean con seriedad.

 

Sabe lo que representa para Dean este amuleto. El amor de Sam, su relación como hermanos. Quitárselo, justo en este momento que su relación con él no está en los mejores términos, debe hacerlo sentir…

 

—…desnudo —dice Dean al mismo tiempo.

 

Castiel lo entiende. Es Dean quien no entiende el verdadero poder de este amuleto. Su significado. Tenerlo en las manos se lo recuerda a Castiel.

 

Los recipientes… anfitriones humanos no lo son sin reglas cósmicas detrás. Como en los trasplantes humanos, deben ser compatibles. Energía compatible. Por eso, al ser concebidos, estos humanos especiales reciben de Dios energía, del mismo tipo que la del ángel que los podrá habitar y que sólo Dios sabe cómo recrear. Dentro de Dean hay una esencia única. La de Michael.

 

Este amuleto no tiene nada de especial excepto porque ha pasado toda la vida en contacto con el corazón de Dean, con esa energía. La energía de un arcángel es lo más cercano que hay a Dios, ya que sólo ellos lo han visto.

 

Esa es una explicación y un dolor de cabeza que acaba de ahorrarle a Dean y que acaba de cargar sobre sus hombros, solo, una vez más.

 

—Estaré en contacto —dice, y desaparece.

 

* * * * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Libres para ser tú y yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En jueves, porque me gustan los jueves, son mi día favorito. Y Cas es el ángel de los jueves. Y hoy es cumple de Jensen :) 
> 
> Capítulo 5x03: Free to be you and me :)

Michael es el ser más cercano a Dios. Su esencia –la misma de Dean– debería ser suficiente para servir como brújula. Es por eso que Castiel está por caer en un gran pecado y desesperar. Porque intenta cubrir varios puntos centrales del planeta buscando una dirección, un jalón, un _algo_.  Y no encuentra nada.

 

Se pregunta si hay una conexión más profunda de lo que él piensa entre la gracia de Michael y el alma de Dean. Si están trabajando en conjunto para impedirle encontrar a Dios. Ese pensamiento lo marea. Michael y Dean son entidades diferenciadas, aun si la esencia energética con la que los creó Dios es similar. Son diferentes. Pensar lo contrario sería como pensar que Jimmy y él son uno mismo. Tonterías. Pero quizás las cosas funcionan de otra forma con los arcángeles…

 

Imposible. Entonces, ¿qué le está impidiendo encontrar a Dios?

 

—Yo no —le dice esa voz—, por si lo estabas pensando.

 

Castiel se debate entre el alivio y el miedo al saber que Michael está aquí, con él.

 

—Quizás tu amuleto no tiene la fuerza —sugiere Michael—. Después de todo, Dean Winchester sólo es un recipiente. Quizás necesitas la bendición de un verdadero arcángel.

 

Castiel lo observa detenidamente.

 

—Y sabes que yo no lo haré. Esta es la decisión de nuestro padre, está escrito desde el principio de los tiempos. El Apocalipsis debe ser. ¿Por qué te empeñas en lo contrario?

 

—¿Y por qué te empeñas tú en que ocurra? —rebate Castiel— Si sabes lo que te lastimará… ¿por qué nuestro padre querría algo así para su hijo?

 

—Los caminos de Dios son misteriosos y no deben dudarse.

 

Quizás Castiel ha pasado mucho tiempo con Dean y ahora demuestra su cariño con palabras altisonantes, porque le suelta un insulto en enoquiano que es “estúpido extremista”, pero mucho más grosero en el idioma.

 

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunta Castiel, enojado— ¿Te lo ha dicho personalmente?

 

Michael lo mira con tristeza.

 

—No ha sido necesario. Todos sabemos que fue la palabra que dejó.

 

—Voy a encontrarlo —amenaza Castiel— y voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras si es necesario. No importa cuántas veces me expulses del cielo. No importa que no me quede más fuerza.

 

Michael le sonríe. Es un arcángel y para él toda la fuerza de Castiel no significa nada, pero sabe lo que Castiel siente. No va a detenerlo.

 

—Cuando todo esto termine volverás a tu lugar, Castiel.

 

—No voy a dejar que “esto” termine —asegura.

 

—Tu plan es una locura y no se podría realizar —le dice Michael.

 

Castiel se siente pequeño a su lado, regañado.

 

—Gracias por el apoyo.

 

Estoy haciendo esto por ti, quiere decirle.

 

—Pero eso no es lo que importa. Te bendigo, ángel. Mi ángel. Te bendigo pero no tu búsqueda y tu intromisión. Te veré pronto.

 

Michael lo abraza y se va.

 

Castiel se queda con los ojos cerrados y se pregunta a qué está jugando Michael. A qué están jugando ambos.

 

Se sentiría el más estúpido de no ser por la fuerza de amor que emana Michael cada vez que están cerca. Ese amor le da paz con sus acciones.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Dean es otro asunto.

 

Sus emociones casi nunca son claras. Castiel ha aprendido a leer la línea más poderosa entre ellas, pero su energía humana es inestable y su cabeza confusa y confundida. Castiel sospecha que muchas veces ni siquiera Dean está seguro de lo que siente o piensa.

 

Puede que no sepa lo que siente Dean, pero no puede engañarse. Sabe lo que siente él, sabe lo que es estar cerca de Dean. Al principio sólo era curiosidad, como: ¿qué rayos está haciendo este humano? Como ahora, que limpia con ahínco su chaqueta mientras hace rabietas mentales sobre su hermano y las criaturas del mal que andan sueltas.

 

Castiel aterriza tras él y lo observa con cuidado hasta que Dean detecta su presencia a través del espejo y salta en su lugar.

 

—¡No hagas eso! —le grita.

 

Castiel frunce el ceño e intenta pensar qué hizo mal. De inmediato recuerda que es costumbre humana saludar antes que otra cosa.

 

—Hola, Dean.

 

Entonces Dean se da la vuelta y quedan frente a frente. De pronto, cuando Dean lo mira a los ojos, la energía brota entre ellos y Castiel la siente, sorprendido. Quisiera atraparla en sus manos y analizarla pero entonces Dean la rompe al hablar.

 

—Cas, ya hemos hablado de esto… espacio personal.

 

Todavía queda parte de la estática que recorre el espacio entre ellos y Cas se queda mirándola antes de entender a Dean y dar un paso atrás.

 

—Mis disculpas —dice.

 

Lamenta haberse separado en cuanto ve aquella energía desaparecer.

 

—Pensé que ya no volaba bajo el radar de los ángeles.

 

—No —responde Castiel, mientras analiza el lugar para ver que no haya ningún peligro acechando a Dean—. Bobby me dijo dónde estabas. —Es en ese momento que nota que falta una energía familiar en las cercanías—. ¿Dónde está Sam?

 

—Estamos tomándonos unas vacaciones por separado un rato —responde Dean.

 

Castiel entiende entonces la rabia que sintió al aterrizar en esa habitación, que salta en el alma de Dean de vez en cuando junto con un dolor intenso. Se queda en silencio observando esas desagradables llamas. Prefiere la energía que saltó entre ellos hace unos segundos, por mucho.

 

—¿Y ya encontraste a Dios? Y lo más importante, ¿me devuelves mi dije?

 

—No, no lo he encontrado. Por eso estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

 

—¿Con qué? —pregunta Dean medio burlón— ¿Cazar a Dios? No estoy interesado.

 

La falta de fe de Dean en su padre irrita bastante a Cas, pero trata de pasarla por alto.

 

—No a Dios, a alguien más.

 

Dean muestra interés.

 

—¿Quién?

 

—Un arcángel —confiesa Castiel—. El que me mató.

 

—¿Perdón?

 

Una chispa de miedo surge en Dean, pero en su rostro corpóreo no aparece nada.

 

—Su nombre es Rafael.

 

—¿Te mató una tortuga ninja?

 

El rostro de Dean muestra humor, pero no lo siente realmente, así que Castiel no se esfuerza en entender sus palabras porque sabe que no significan nada.

 

—Escuché susurros —dice. No dice que los escuchó al estar cerca de Michael, cuando la conexión con el cielo se intensificó por unos momentos—. Está caminando en la tierra. Esta es una oportunidad inusitada.

 

—¿Para qué? —pregunta Dean, algo molesto—. ¿Para vengarte?

 

—¡Para obtener información!

 

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que si encontramos a este tío va a soltar la dirección de Dios así como así?

 

—Sí, porque lo atraparemos y lo interrogaremos.

 

Dean se mueve por la habitación, dejando una estela de inquietud. Castiel trata de seguir su cuerpo físico con la vista en señal de cortesía.

 

—Lo dices en serio.

 

Castiel se gira hacia él y espera a que elabore en su pregunta.

 

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Yo soy Thelma y tú eres Louise y vamos a darnos las manos y a saltar a un precipicio juntos?

 

Castiel no entiende una palabra, pero siente la inseguridad de Dean e intenta comprenderla.  También su impaciencia ante su falta de humanidad.

 

—Dame una razón por la que deba hacer esto —pide, limpiando su cuchillo.

 

Castiel busca una razón que no exponga su vulnerabilidad. Una razón racional y razonable. No mira a  Dean a los ojos.

 

—Porque eres el anfitrión de Michael y ningún ángel se atrevería a dañarte.

 

Auch. En Dean salta un poco el dolor.

 

—Ah, ¿entonces soy tu chaleco antibalas?

 

No, Dean, eres mucho más que eso. Lo desespera no saber poner ese sentimiento en palabras humanas sin quedar como un imbécil ante el gran problema que es el Apocalipsis en comparación con su diminuto ser.

 

Entonces las palabras se le escapan, verdaderas, humillantes, expuestas…

 

— _Necesito_ tu ayuda.

 

El corazón de Dean salta de una manera agradable que lo anima a continuar.

 

—Porque eres el único que aceptaría ayudarme —confiesa.

 

Y ahí está, expuesta. Su soledad y sus miedos y su gran confianza en Dean.

 

—Por favor.

 

Y Dean lo entiende, finalmente. Entiende su soledad, sobre todo en este momento que la comparte. Y su necesidad de proteger salta y acepta la misión. Castiel lo sabe antes de que lo exprese en palabras.

 

—Bien. ¿Dónde está?

 

Castiel quisiera poder sonreír con facilidad en su anfitrión humano para que Dean comprendiera lo que esto significa para él, con un gesto que pudiera interpretar fácilmente, mas no hay tiempo para buscar los músculos apropiados. Es hora.

 

—En Maine, vámonos.

 

Pero Dean detiene su mano con un “hey, hey, hey” que exaspera a Castiel porque no entiende qué sería tan importante como para retrasar su misión...

 

—La última vez que me apareciste —explica Dean—, no cagué en una semana. Vamos a ir en auto.

 

Castiel quiere reclamarle esa pérdida de tiempo por una minucia, pero entonces recuerda a Bobby en el hospital. Recuerda lo importante que son los cuerpos para los humanos y baja la mano, resignado.

 

No tiene idea desde cuándo el respetar el cuerpo de Dean, hasta en su función más banal como defecar, es una razón de peso para detener unos momentos su lucha contra el Apocalipsis. Estas son la clase de cosas que simplemente le pasan. Con Dean.

 

De cualquier forma, descansar sus alas y viajar en su compañía por unas horas, observándolo atentamente… su proximidad, su música y su energía cálida y sugestiva. Vale la pena.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Dean no habla del caso en todo el camino. Es como si fingiera estar de vacaciones. Se detienen en un restaurante en el camino a comer y Dean hace bromas escatológicas y coquetea con la camarera, como siempre. Castiel lo observa en silencio y recibe de buena gana las burlas que van dirigidas a él. No tienen tiempo para esto, pero no puede evitar querer seguirle la corriente a Dean y olvidarse de todo mientras él lo distrae con su ligereza humana.

 

Inevitablemente se acercan a Maine. Dean se detiene en un paraje cerca de la ciudad para cambiarse. Tan campante como siempre, se quita los jeans y la camiseta, se limpia las axilas y se pone una camisa y unos pantalones. Es su disfraz de policía, y con él Dean asume su máscara de seriedad también.

 

Es entonces cuando va directo al grano.

 

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

 

—Un sheriff vio al arcángel —explica, ya buscando con la vista al testigo.

 

—¿Y todavía tiene ojos?

 

A Castiel no le hace la mínima gracia que Dean le recuerde ese primer encuentro con sus amigos humanos. Antes de tomarles cariño a los humanos ya había sentido un dejo de culpa por dañarlos, ahora la siente peor.

 

Dean parece entender su sentir, sorprendentemente, pues cambia el tema.

 

—¿Cuál es el plan?

 

—Decirle al sheriff que fue testigo de una aparición divina y él nos dirá dónde está el arcángel.

 

Dean burbujea, como si no supiera si reírse o bufar.

 

—¿Es en serio? ¿Quieres entrar ahí y decir la verdad?

 

Esa pregunta es bastante confusa.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

Castiel nunca se ha planteado mentir. Aunque últimamente estar con Dean lo ha llevado a manipular la verdad a extremos nunca antes vistos en un ángel. Él, por sí mismo, no tiene pretextos para mentir. Pero está seguro que Dean sí, así que espera a que se los dé, como un hombre sediento espera el agua.

 

—Porque somos humanos —explica Dean, con paciencia, mientras le acomoda la ropa por razones que van más allá de su entendimiento—. Y cuando queremos algo, mentimos.

 

Aquella revelación golpea con fuerza en Castiel. En primer lugar, porque Dean le ha llamado humano y Castiel nunca se había sentido tan humano como ahora que ha sido expulsado del cielo. Y no está tan mal. Hasta ahora los humanos han probado ser mejores que los ángeles, en general. Y si los humanos mienten para lograr sus fines, debe haber una razón. En segundo lugar porque ahora tiene una explicación para las casi mentiras que ha soltado. Castiel quiere algo. El sólo pensamiento es inadmisible para un ángel, así que se niega a procesarlo.

 

—¿Por qué? —pregunta tras todo ese proceso mental que tardó apenas décimas de segundo humanas.

 

—Porque así te haces presidente —termina Dean con su explicación, dirigiéndose hacia la comisaría.

 

Castiel se queda unos segundos quieto en su lugar, reflexionando. Sabe que Dean bromeaba con esa última frase, pero no con lo anterior. Mentir, reflexiona.

 

Mentir.

 

 

Castiel examina sus ropas arregladas y de pronto todo en él, su cuerpo humano, su ropa, su búsqueda, le parecen mentiras.

 

Cuando queremos algo,  mentimos.

 

Querer.

 

* * * * *

 

Dean hace las presentaciones protocolarias humanas mientras Castiel se percha a su lado, esperando y observando al hombre, intentando ver si algo en su aura le da pistas del paradero de Rafael. Eso es hasta que la energía de Dean parece molestarse y reclamarle algo.

 

—…también del FBI.

 

Castiel lo observa de reojo y entiende que debe sacar la identificación falsa que Dean colocó en el interior de su gabardina. Así que lo hace. El bufido de frustración de la energía de Dean es muy claro esta vez y la mano de Dean irrumpe en lo que él llamaría su “espacio personal” para mover la identificación en otro orden. Demasiado protocolo para intentar entenderlo todo. Castiel examina la identificación buscando respuestas.

 

El sheriff les permite entrevistarlo, excusándose por su mal oído debido a la explosión. Dean inicia los cuestionamientos, pero son todos muy tangenciales para su gusto. Él les explica que encontró a 40 o 50 “hombres” peleado a muerte en una gasolinera.

 

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pudo causarlo? —pregunta Dean.

 

Castiel salta a la explicación.

 

—Son ángeles y demonios, están combatiendo por todo el globo.

 

Dean lo mira con alarma, pero nada comparado con el sheriff, que palidece.

 

—¿Qué dijo?

 

—Demonios —responde Castiel, en consideración a su mal oído.

 

—Nada —dice Dean al mismo tiempo, evitando la completa comprensión.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Demonios.

 

—Nada.

 

Castiel empieza a frustrarse. Dean parece darse por vencido, pero entonces suelta una de esas oraciones sin sentido y fuera de contexto que suele soltar.

 

—Ya sabe, los demonios: alcohol, adulterio… todos tenemos nuestros demonios.

 

Castiel frunce el ceño, analizando la metáfora y considerando su pertinencia en la situación.

 

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? —pregunta Dean, aprovechando su distracción.

 

El sheriff les cuenta de la explosión y lo que dicen los recuentos oficiales. Pero en su interior sabe que no es así. Que no fue una explosión normal. Fue inusual, fue…

 

—Blanco puro —ayuda Castiel en su descripción.

 

—Sí. Y vi a este hombre arrodillado, como si nada…

 

De ahí sólo queda que les diga dónde está. Contrario a lo que esperaba Dean, el recipiente de Rafael no desapareció. Está en un hospital. Tan pronto como Castiel oye aquello sabe lo que encontrará en ese lugar. Y no quiere verlo. No quiere ver a este recipiente y, sobre todo, no quiere ver a Dean así.

 

Voltea hacia él y repite la dirección.

 

—Saint Pete’s.

 

Dean responde “gracias”, pero no lo siente. Quizás él también sospecha qué encontrarán ahí.

 

* * * * *

 

Se transportan al hospital lo más rápido que pueden sin que Dean le permita aparecerlos. Encuentran lo que temía.

 

—Rafael ya no está ahí, es sólo el recipiente vacío.

 

Dean mira con atención la silla de ruedas, un escalofrío recorre su energía.

 

—¿Así me voy a ver si Michael me coge?

 

—No. Para nada —responde Castiel con el ceño fruncido—. Michael es mucho más poderoso. Sería mucho peor para ti.

 

Dean evita mirarlo pero Castiel sabe cómo se siente.

 

Respira profundo. Lo mejor es hacer un plan B. Tan pronto como lo forman, deja a Dean a solas, para que se sienta cómodo reflexionando sobre su situación. Vuela hacia Jerusalén, donde espera, y al mismo tiempo no,  encontrarse a Michael… para decir adiós.

 

No ocurre.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

—¿Dónde estuviste? —le pregunta Dean.

 

—En Jerusalén.

 

Dean parece encontrar aquello extrañamente divertido.

 

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

 

Castiel parpadea, sin saber qué cosa de Jerusalén podría interesarle a Dean. ¿El clima? Los humanos tienen algo con el clima, se fijan mucho en esas cosas.

 

—Árido —responde.

 

Dean hace ese gesto nuevamente, ese de “me rindo”. Castiel sigue tardando horas en encontrar sus errores en un plano humano. Lo sorprendente es que desde que conoció a Dean se esfuerza en encontrarlos y no los considera nimiedades, como haría en otro tiempo.

 

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunta.

 

Por fin algo que sí puede explicar.

 

—Aceite. Uno muy especial. Único.

 

Se sienta. Está cansado emocionalmente y a su juicio las horas que siguen además de ser cruciales serán las últimas.

 

—¿Vamos a hacer Rafael a la vinagreta?

 

—No.   
  


No entiende cómo eso podría ser un plan.

 

—¿Y el ritual que dices, a qué hora debemos hacerlo?

 

—Al amanecer —responde, escueto.

 

A veces le gustaría que Dean compartiera el idioma de los ángeles. Hablar en esta lengua humana en estos momentos, que probablemente serán los últimos para él, es más artificial que nunca. Dean no parece querer dejar de hablar, sin embargo.

 

—Dime algo. Tú dices que vamos a atrapar a este tío, pero, ¿no es como atrapar un huracán con una red para mariposas?

 

Castiel calcula mentalmente las fuerzas de ambos elementos y analiza la escala.

 

—No. Es más difícil.

 

Quizás como atrapar la fuerza de rotación del planeta con la misma red. Pero Dean no parece querer oír eso.

 

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a esto?

 

—Para ti, sí —responde con honestidad.

 

—Así que lo más probable es que para mañana seas hombre muerto.

 

Afirma, más que pregunta Dean, con incredulidad en todo su ser.

 

—Sí —responde nuevamente, intentando ignorar el hecho de que es la segunda vez en el día que Dean lo llama humano. Y que se siente bien.

Dean guarda silencio. La incredulidad lo consume todo, dando paso a la negación. Dean está seguro que Castiel no morirá y a éste le gustaría tener la misma certeza.

 

—Bueno, es la última noche en el mundo, ¿cuáles son tus planes?

 

Castiel lo mira. Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Planes?

 

—Pensaba quedarme aquí en silencio.

 

Es obvio que Dean no lo dejará ahí. Efectivamente, habla tras unos segundos.

 

—Oh, vamos, tío, ¿nada? ¿Cerveza, mujeres…?

 

Castiel lo intenta, pero no puede sostenerle la mirada. No entiende por qué el tema lo comienza a poner incómodo.

 

—Has estado con mujeres antes, ¿no? ¿O por lo menos con otros ángeles?

 

Castiel no sabe qué hacer, pero de repente su cuello pica y su rostro se siente acalorado.

 

—Oh vamos, no me digas que nunca sembraste las nubes ahí arriba.

 

—Nunca tuve oportunidad, ¿sí? —responde sinceramente, intentando sacárselo de encima.

 

Su mente viaja hacia Michael. A los… momentos que han tenido. Los ángeles no tienen sexo carnal, no como Dean se lo imagina. Pero Michael y él han sido… cercanos. Se pregunta si su cercanía podría ser el equivalente humano al sexo, pero es como comparar la socialización de las baterías con la de los conejos.

 

Castiel no mira a Dean pero lo siente. Parece estar sobrepasado. En ese momento, más que nunca, sus pensamientos se vuelven confusos y sus sentimientos contradictorios. El ángel frunce el ceño, intentando pronosticar el resultado de esa revolución interna. Pero al final, una vez más, Dean lo sorprende.

 

—Déjame decirte que hay dos cosas que sé con seguridad: uno, Beto y Enrique son gays. Y dos, no vas a morir virgen, no señor, no mientras yo esté a cargo.

 

Castiel lo mira fijamente, más confundido que nunca. Por un momento se pregunta si Dean está planeando… ¿por qué introduciría una alusión a un elemento cultural homosexual si no…? Pero entonces Dean toma su chaqueta y da zancadas hacia la puerta con un propósito muy claro. Castiel lo sigue, sin saber a qué se dirige exactamente, sólo sabiendo que el resultado no podrá ser agradable para su última noche en la tierra.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Cuando llegan a su destino y Castiel se ve a sí mismo sentado ahí, entra en pánico. Pánico real, casi equivalente a enfrentarse al arcángel que lo mató… y no tendría por qué estar sufriendo estas cosas en su última noche en la tierra, debería estar sentado en un silencio reflexivo, pensando sobre la Creación de su padre.

 

Dean parece encontrar su incomodidad especialmente entretenida.

 

—Esto es un antro de perdición —murmura Castiel, para explicarle la situación—. No debería estar aquí.

 

—Tío —responde Dean, relajado—, te rebelaste contra el cielo, la perdición es uno de los beneficios.

 

Y entonces aparece esta prostituta y lo mira fijamente. Castiel no puede mirarla a los ojos y ver todos sus pecados escritos ahí. Ni siquiera la escucha, sólo procura evitar cualquier contacto con ella hasta que Dean grita “¡Cas!” y lo asusta.

 

“Castidad”, dice que se llama, y Dean parece estar aguantando un ataque de risa. Castiel no entiende cómo eligen los humanos los nombres para su descendencia, realmente.

 

Entonces empieza a ponerse nervioso porque comprende la idea de Dean y empieza a pensar a toda velocidad: es su última noche en la tierra. Eso es un eufemismo para decir que es su última noche con vida. Puede que sea un ángel y haya vivido milenos y acumulado experiencia que para un humano pudiera parecer infinita, pero no para sí mismo. Hay muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer, que le hubiera gustado tener. Y entonces Castiel se vacía en la garganta el tarro de cerveza cuando no le queda otra opción más que admitir que ha aprendido a desear. Desea. Y no debería hacerlo. Y le da pánico pensar que ya no le queda tiempo para desear. Que probablemente este encuentro carnal con una prostituta de Maine será un pobre sustituto de lo que realmente quiere pero puede que sea lo único que pueda tener en toda la eternidad.

 

Castiel no entiende tres palabras de lo que dice Dean, pero de pronto la prostituta lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva. Siente su corporeidad ligeramente mareada y se pregunta si olvidó respirar otra vez.

 

Todo esto es muy rápido, no sabe qué está pasando, no sabe si lo dejará pasar… Entonces Dean lo detiene y Castiel se siente seguro, otra vez cerca de él. Pero es sólo por unos segundos mientras le da unas instrucciones muy confusas como “no ordenes del menú”. ¿Qué menú?

 

—Ve por ella, tigre. No me hagas empujarte.

 

Está bien, intenta razonar Castiel. Está bien. Debería aprovechar esta oportunidad única y última para saciar su curiosidad por este hecho. Sin importar que esto no cumpla por completo sus deseos porque, para empezar, ¿desde cuándo un ángel puede desear…?

 

Castidad lo lleva a una habitación pequeña. Lo toca y lo besa y desacomoda su ropa. Castiel empieza a pensar que todo esto del conocimiento carnal es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, porque realmente no siente nada con esos toques y al mirarla a los ojos lo único que ve es una historia llena de pecados y tristeza, nada que lo incite al descontrol. Por eso intenta llenar el silencio incómodo que se hace cuando ella se separa de él un poco y deja de succionar.

 

—No es tu culpa.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella confundida, parpadeando con sus largas pestañas postizas.

 

—No es tu culpa que Gene se fuera. Dean también se culpa por su padre, siempre, pero ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa. John estaba destinado a morir así, él bien podría haber sido el hombre justo, nadie lo sabía. Y tu padre odiaba su trabajo, en serio lo odiaba y no sabía que tu madre estaba emb…

 

Antes de terminar su frase siente un cosquilleo y se da cuenta de que la chica le ha dado una bofetada. Lo siente por ella, espera que no le haya dolido mucho. Después, se limita a escuchar sus gritos y chirridos mientras intenta alejarlo de ella, aunque ya ni siquiera estén cerca. Castiel invoca una vez más la resignación de saber que jamás entenderá a la humanidad.

 

La chica le tira un zapato en el momento en que Dean se aparece y Castiel se alegra.

 

—¿Qué rayos le hiciste? —pregunta Dean, sorprendido, sus pensamientos inquietos y llenos de imágenes sexuales.

 

Castiel alza las manos en un gesto aprendido de Dean.

 

—No lo sé, sólo la miré a los ojos y le dije que no era su culpa que Gene, su padre, se fuera. Es sólo que odiaba su trabajo en la oficina postal…

 

Prefiere no agregar que también lo mencionó a él.

 

—¡Hombre, no! Toda esta industria funciona por los padres ausentes, es… el orden natural.

 

Mientras huyen de los guardias de seguridad, que no tendrían oportunidad alguna contra un cazador y un ángel de todas formas, Castiel reflexiona sobre los padres ausentes. Un terror irracional se estaciona en un espacio pequeño de su mente y le susurra que su padre los ha abandonado y que, según ese “orden natural” del que habla Dean, él y sus hermanos probablemente terminarán en una situación como esta, en un antro de perdición. No quiere pensar cuál es el equivalente celestial de la prostitución.

 

Al salir del local, Dean sonríe. Y luego se carcajea. Y ese es exactamente uno de esos gestos suyos que Castiel atesora con culpa, como si valieran más que… otras cosas, esas que deberían ser más importantes y que desde hace unos meses ya no tiene en claro. Lo observa detenidamente, no quiere perderse ni un segundo.

 

Graba todo en su mente, con atención al detalle. Y así no es como se imaginaba su última noche con vida, pero no la cambiaría por nada.

 


	4. Libres para ser tú y yo (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel se enfrentan a Rafael.

 

 

Son los primeros minutos del amanecer cuando Dean cierra la puerta de la habitación donde reside el recipiente ausente de Rafael. Castiel explica el procedimiento mientras deja caer un círculo de aceite alrededor del que prácticamente es un cadáver.

 

—En cuanto encendamos el fuego ningún ángel podrá pasar por él, o morirá.

 

—Va, lo atrapamos en una jaula de fuego bendito. Ahora una pregunta, ¿cómo hacemos que venga?

 

Castiel termina de hacer el círculo y coloca el aceite en una mesita.

 

—Hay… —comienza a explicar— prácticamente una línea abierta entre un receptor y su ángel.

 

Al mirar a Dean puede ver esa línea, que todavía no ha sido utilizada. Esa línea que lo une a Michael a través de la energía idéntica con la que su Padre los creó.

 

—Uno sólo tiene que saber cómo marcar… —explica, intentando mantener una metáfora humana que Dean pueda entender sin tanto problema.

 

Castiel realiza la invocación en enoquiano sin problemas y agrega una última frase, a modo de mensaje, para provocar la ira de Rafael.

 

—Aquí estoy—murmura—, ven por mí, bastardo.

 

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que esperar uno en el conmutador para hablar con un arcángel?

 

Es el momento de mentir porque quiere algo. Puede sentir la energía de Rafael, en su estado puro, rondando el lugar.

 

—Prepárate —le dice a Dean y enciende el fuego antes de tiempo.

 

Este plan implica que Castiel finja –que mienta, en los estrictos estándares de los ángeles— y eso hace.

 

* * * * *

 

Atrapan a Rafael al anochecer.

 

Dean es el primero en entrar a la cabaña pero Castiel lo detiene. Dentro, una figura alta y majestuosa se alza entre rayos con forma de alas.

 

—Castiel —dice aquél, con una voz profunda.

 

—Rafael —saluda Castiel, alzando la barbilla.

 

Dean traga visiblemente, pero, acostumbrado a fingir fortaleza hasta en las peores situaciones, se adelanta para darle la bienvenida a su invitado. Y llevarlo a la trampa que Cas y él planearon con cuidado. Procura no mirarlo a los ojos. Cas también ha dicho eso: los ojos son literalmente la ventana del alma. Y lo que menos quiere es que Rafael vea su alma.

 

—Es una prueba de mi infinita piedad que no te destruya aquí y ahora —dice el arcángel, magnánimo.

 

Dean siente cierta furia dentro de él. Está aquí, frente a él: el arcángel que mató a Cas una vez y que esta noche podría hacerlo de nuevo si algo sale mal.  Se escuda en altanería para defender a su amigo (sin saber que Castiel ya ha hecho lo mismo por él).

 

—Y una mierda —dice, mirando de reojo a Cas y sintiendo también su mirada en respuesta—. ¿No será que tienes miedo de que Dios reviva a Cas otra vez y a ti te dé por culo? Por cierto, hola —ondea la mano—, soy Dean.

 

Rafael quita la vista de Cas, y esa es buena señal. Espera. Mientras esté en su forma humana por primera vez en siglos es vulnerable, pues sus sentidos no estarán al cien por ciento, según explicó Cas.

 

—Sé quién eres —dice el hijo de puta—. Y ahora, gracias a él, también sé dónde estás.

 

Dean puede ver a Castiel tensarse.

 

—No lo matarías… no te atreverías.

 

—No —responde Rafael—, pero se lo entregaría a Michael.

 

Los ojos de Castiel cambian. Dean lo puede ver. Pero no es hora de temer por su vida. Es hora de actuar.

 

—Qué miedo, de verdad —dice Dean, dándose la vuelta para ir por una cerveza—. Pero siento decirte que no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo.

 

La cerveza pasa por su boca pero Dean tiene la garganta casi cerrada de pánico y tragar le cuesta trabajo. Sólo espera que los ojos de Rafael estén fijos en él y no en Cas. No en Cas.

 

—Seguramente recuerdas cuando Zachariah te dio cáncer de estómago.

 

Se gira y mira por un segundo a Castiel, asegurándose de que esté preparado. Cas, que nunca falla, lo está.

 

—Sí, eso fue muy chistoso —le responde a Rafael, torciendo la boca.

 

—Zachariah no tiene ni la mitad de mi imaginación.

 

—¿Sí?

 

Por fin se mueve. Entra en la trampa. Está muy cerca de él y Dean siente toda la tensión en sus hombros. Sus instintos lo llaman a salir corriendo, pero Cas está ahí. Intercambian una mirada y Dean sabe que es irracional, pero se siente protegido.

 

Es hora.

 

—Apuesto a que no imaginaste esto —dice, lleno de triunfo.

 

Castiel deja caer el encendedor y en instantes el círculo de fuego atrapa a un arcángel. Un huracán en una red para mariposas, listo para ser interrogado.

 

La ira que destila Rafael al verse atrapado es enorme. Dean siente escalofríos.

 

—A mí ni me veas, fue su idea —es lo primero que se le ocurre, sin pensar, quizás un poco intimidado por la mala leche del arcángel y mira a Cas.

 

Éste le responde con un gesto tan humano de “gracias por nada” que en otras circunstancias le haría gracia.

 

* * * * *

 

Debe admitirlo. Está asustado. Y se pregunta si aquella acusación tan abierta era realmente necesaria. Después de todo, el que saldrá muy mal de esto, si por un segundo se rompe el círculo de fuego, no será Dean.

 

De cualquier forma, es necesario ir al punto antes de que algo ocurra, así que en cuanto tiene la atención de Rafael, lo confronta:

 

—¿Dónde está?

 

—¿Dios? —responde Rafael en un tono burlón— ¿No te enteraste, Castiel? Dios está muerto. 

 

Esas palabras lo dejan sordo. Tiene que sostenerse de algo y lo único que le queda es la preocupación en la mirada de Dean, el abrazo con que su energía humana quiere rodearlo.

 

—Mientes.

 

—No hay otra explicación —dice Rafael—. ¿No te acuerdas del siglo XX? ¿Crees que éste es mejor?  ¿Crees que Dios dejaría que esto pasara?

 

Castiel guarda silencio porque no sabe qué decir, no puede aceptar…

 

—¿Y entonces quién inventó la caja china? —interrumpe Dean, buscando acabar con la tensión con su humor inentendible.

 

Castiel sí se siente apenas mejor, aferrándose a Dean para que lo mantenga en la realidad aun con la idea de que su Padre podría estar muerto.  

 

—Mi padre se fue sin dejar instrucciones y dejó un mundo que hay que gobernar.

 

—¿Y de casualidad no trabajaba en una oficina postal?

 

Como el padre de Castidad. A veces no puede creer la insolencia de Dean, aunque él también lo pensó en su momento. Baja la mirada. Este podría ser el fin...

 

—¿Te parece divertido? Estás viviendo en un universo sin Dios.

 

—¿Y qué? ¿Decidieron montar un Apocalipsis porque papá no está en casa?

 

—Estamos cansados —explica Rafael—. Sólo queremos que termine… queremos… el Paraíso.

 

Lo dice mirando a Castiel a los ojos, porque sabe que Castiel debería comprender. Debería. Debería estar de su lado y creer que Dios lo hubiera querido así. Asumir que su Padre está muerto… el fin.

 

—¿Y qué? ¿Se muere Dios, te hace el jefe y ahora pueden hacer lo que quieras?

 

—Podemos. Y lo haremos.

 

Castiel sigue en su silencio sepulcral y sólo lo saca de él la energía que Rafael dispara, que abre las ventanas. Este podría ser el fin. Si Rafael logra atraer lluvia para romper el círculo. Queda poco tiempo. Debería reaccionar, debería encontrar las palabras para enfrentar la posible muerte de su padre, el fin inevitable de su misión, el Apocalipsis, el fin…

 

 

* * * * *

 

Dean siente que está perdiendo a Castiel con cada momento de silencio y de miradas gachas desde que Rafael dijo que Dios ha muerto. Y no quiere, no puede perderlo. Por eso sigue hablando, una estupidez tras otra que, aunque enfurecen a Rafael, casi no hacen reaccionar a Cas. Necesita que Cas regrese, así que se alegra cuando finalmente rompe el silencio.

 

—Si Dios está muerto —dice, y Dean puede sentir toda su frustración—. ¿Quién me revivió?

 

Excelente pregunta, Dean mira a Rafael en busca de respuestas.

 

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que quizás fue Lucifer?

 

Cas se ve realmente ofendido.

 

—No.

 

—Piénsalo. Necesita a todos los ángeles rebeldes que pueda tener.

 

Por un momento Cas se queda quieto, mirando fijamente a Rafael con un odio que ni siquiera las palabras “Dios está muerto” habían desatado. Y Dean se pregunta por qué este punto afecta especialmente a Cas.

 

—Vámonos —dice por fin.

 

Y a Dean le alegra obedecer.

 

* * * * *

 

El círculo está por romperse y deben irse, pero si Castiel pudiera quedarse y romperle las alas a Rafael lo haría. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar…? Castiel daría todo por tener la esperanza de que hubiera sido su Padre el que lo salvó. Pero sabe que lo que lo trajo a la vida fue el amor de Michael. Su pregunta sólo era una trampa para medir las aguas con los arcángeles. Y ahora sabe dos cosas: La primera, que Rafael está empeñado en creer que Dios está muerto y es capaz de encontrar las explicaciones más dolorosas para su resurrección. La segunda, que los ángeles tampoco saben lo que Michael hizo por él.

 

Por una parte se alegra. Lo que tienen todavía es sólo de ellos y de nadie más.

 

Por otra parte, el fin…

 

—Te lo advierto Castiel —le dice Rafael—. No me dejes aquí. Te encontraré.

 

La ira de Castiel no puede controlarse en ese momento, no después de las crueles palabras de Rafael, sobre su padre, sobre Michael…

 

—Quizás un día, sí —admite—, pero hoy eres mi perra.

 

Y eso sólo podría haberlo expresado en el lenguaje humano porque es una palabra cuyo significado aprendió de los sentimientos de Dean. No podría encontrar otra forma de demostrar su desprecio por Rafael.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

Dean sonríe. Se siente orgulloso de Cas.

 

—Ya lo oíste —le dice a Rafael, justo antes de salir corriendo disimuladamente de aquel embrollo.

 

Después de quince minutos manejando a toda velocidad pero en silencio, alejándose del lugar del crimen, Dean no puede soportar más la situación; y mucho menos si no puede poner música por respetar el luto de Cas.

 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta estúpida, la única que se le ocurre.

 

Cas no responde. Dean suspira. Piensa qué decirle. Qué le hubiera gustado oír a él en esos días…

 

—Mira, yo sería el primero en decirte que esta cruzada tuya es una locura, pero… yo mismo sé un par de cosas sobre los padres ausentes.

 

No espera respuesta a eso, pero Cas lo sorprende abriendo la boca por fin.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Ahora que Dean sabe que tiene su atención, tiene miedo de perderla o de decir algo y cagarla. Nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, así que decide dejar de pensarlas y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

 

—Quiero decir que, cuando buscaba a mi padre a pesar de que toda lógica decía que debía estar muerto…  yo sabía, en mi corazón, que estaba vivo. ¿Qué importa lo que diga una tortuga ninja, Cas? ¿Qué crees tú?

 

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Cas le responde.

 

—Creo que está ahí afuera.

 

Y ese es su Cas.

 

—Bien. Entonces ve a encontrarlo.

 

Cuando gira la vista se encuentra con la mirada fija del ángel.

 

* * * * *

 

Por unos segundos, atrapado por la energía de Dean, Castiel piensa hacer una estupidez. Pero son sólo unos segundos y nunca se ha caracterizado por su impulsividad, así que no lo hace. En lugar de pensar tonterías, decide concentrarse en los sentimientos de Dean, en su tristeza.

 

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

 

—¿Qué hay de mí? —repite, mientras lo procesa— No sé. Estoy bien. No puedo creer que esté diciendo eso, pero estoy bien.

 

Castiel tiene que dejar de verlo, contagiado por su tristeza, porque sabe que Dean no sólo le está mintiendo a él sino también a sí mismo. ¿Por qué miente? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

 

—¿Incluso sin tu hermano? —le pregunta, intentando, quizás estúpidamente, que Dean diga la verdad.

 

—Especialmente sin mi hermano. Digo, pasé tanto tiempo preocupándome por ese hijo de puta. Digo, me divertí más hoy contigo de lo que me había divertido con Sam en años, y mira que tú no eres muy divertido.

 

Castiel lo observa con infinita tristeza. Piensa en decirle:  “Dean, ya no mientas.” Piensa en decirle. “¿Qué es lo que quieres que te hace mentir así?” Piensa que le gustaría darle a Dean todo lo que quisiera para que dejara de mentir.

 

—Es chistoso, ¿sabes? Siempre he estado  atado a mi familia, pero ahora que estoy solo… rayos, estoy feliz.

 

Castiel no puede soportar más las mentiras, el dolor en sus palabras, en su corazón. Se va.

 

* * * * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, sé que son pocas las que están ahí pero me alegra mucho tenerlas n.n


	5. El fin. Parte I

Todo empieza de noche, en un motel al que llega solo. Uno de esos fanáticos religiosos que le rompen las pelotas porque no saben nada de nada se le acerca y le hace la pregunta que menos quisiera haber escuchado esa noche:

 

—Perdón, amigo, ¿se ha tomado un tiempo para pensar en el plan que Dios tiene para usted?

 

Dean se queda callado. Está agotado física y emocionalmente y esa pregunta no ayuda en nada a su causa.

 

—Carajo, tantísimo —responde tras unos segundos, con un suspiro cansado.

 

Apenas le da tiempo de registrarse y poner un pie en su habitación cuando su celular vibra y la voz de Castiel lo saluda. En otras circunstancias lo haría sentirse mejor, hoy sólo está muy cansado y no quiere pensar más en el plan de Dios para él, así que se niega a decirle a Cas dónde está en cuanto lo pregunta. Y entonces Castiel empieza a hablar del demonio que debe haber escondido la única arma capaz de matar a un demonio y, momento…

 

—¿Estamos hablando de la Colt? ¿Esa Colt?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Para qué querría un demonio guardar un arma que… bueno, mata demonios?

 

Del otro lado de la línea sólo se escucha el ruido de un motor pasando a toda prisa. Dean se ríe y se pregunta vagamente dónde está Cas y qué rayos hace en su tiempo libre. Si es que un ángel tiene algo parecido a un “tiempo libre” cuando está buscando a su Padre.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Dean? No… no me llegó eso.

 

Dean se sigue riendo.

 

—Es chistoso, esto de hablar con un mensajero de Dios por teléfono. Como ver un demonio montado en triciclo.

 

La voz enfurruñada de Cas sólo lo hace más divertido.

 

—¡No es gracioso, Dean! ¡La voz dice que ya casi no tengo saldo!

 

—Ok, ok, pero te digo, ya deben haber fundido la Colt.

 

—Pues yo he oído otra cosa. Y si todavía estás necio con eso de matar al diablo, así es como lo haremos.

 

—Ok —dice Dean, sentándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos de sueño—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

 

—Dime dónde estás —reclama Cas nuevamente.

 

Esta vez Dean tiene más cerca el llavero que le dice dónde caramba está, así que se estira.

 

—En Kansas, en el motel Century, habitación 113.

 

—Estaré ahí inmediatamente —dice el ángel con voz definitiva y Dean salta.

 

—Ey, no, no, no, ¡hombre! Acabo de manejar como dieciséis horas sin parar, ¿eh? Que soy humano. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

 

* * * * * *

 

Castiel mira el teléfono extrañado y se pregunta si Dean estará acompañado de alguien en la habitación y estará por satisfacer las necesidades carnales hacia las que recientemente intentó empujarlo a él.

 

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunta, con sospecha, un poco enfurruñado.

 

—Comer —responde inmediatamente Dean—. En este caso, dormir. A veces necesito unas cinco horas, ¿sí?

 

Ah, había olvidado esa parte de ser humano. Claro. Necesidades. Cuerpos. Mantenimiento. Se regaña a sí mismo por pensar otras cosas. Pero eso no mejora su ánimo. No es momento para perder el tiempo con cosas como estas cuando podrían ocuparlo en buscar la Colt. Después de todo, si Cas ha estado investigando al respecto es justamente por el estúpido plan de Dean y justo ahora parece que al susodicho no le importa un carajo en comparación con sus necesidades primitivas.

 

—Sí —dice a regañadientes.

 

—Ok. ¿No puedes… pasarte mañana en la mañana?

 

—Sí, yo… —responde sin pensarlo y enseguida escucha el tono de la línea— esperaré aquí, entonces.

 

Parece que “la voz” ha terminado su llamada.

 

El sonido de los búhos lo acompaña.

 

Se dispone a esperar. Quieto y callado.

 

No se imagina que al respetar las necesidades de Dean, y obedecerlo de esta forma a la que cada vez cede más, está poniéndolo en peligro. No se imagina que ni siquiera hace unos días, cuando interrogaron a Rafael, estuvieron en la situación en la que están ahora.

 

En el principio del fin.

 

* * * * *

 

En cuanto Dean colgó el teléfono cayó en la cama prácticamente inconsciente. Por eso cuando su teléfono suena está dispuesto a maldecir a quien sea que esté interrumpiendo su preciado sueño, lo más probable: Cas. Pero no es Cas.

 

—¿Sam? Son las cuatro y cuarto.

 

Lo que le dice Sam, al contrario de dejarlo impresionado y fuera de sus casillas, sólo lo hace sentirse más cansado y más pesado. A falta de otra cosa, hace lo que siempre cuando no sabe dónde meter sus manos: bebe. Bebe una de las cervezas que guardó al entrar. Lo único que hay en su refrigerador últimamente, ya ni siquiera comida.

 

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es tu reacción? —reclama Sam.

 

—¿Qué esperabas?

 

—No sé, ¿pánico?

 

Dean suspira.

 

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya no me sorprenden las revelaciones apocalípticas —explica.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Sam, desesperado, buscando una guía que Dean ya no puede darle.

 

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —responde.

 

—Bueno, para empezar quiero regresar —le dice Sam, y eso es justamente lo que se temía.

 

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, un poco hastiado de toda esta historia.

 

—Sam…

 

—Es en serio, Dean. Estoy cansado de que estos hijos de puta me traten como un títere.

 

—Ah, así que regresamos con lo de la venganza, ¿no? Como eso funcionó tan bien la última vez…

 

—No —dice Sam, con tanto sentimiento que Dean extraña a su hermanito—. No venganza, redención.

 

Dean no se puede dejar vencer por esa voz.

 

—¿Entonces qué? —reclama, sacando fuerzas de su enojo con Sam— ¿Vas a regresar y vamos a ser el dúo dinámico otra vez?

 

No puede. No puede perdonar a Sam ahora, porque esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos y alguien tiene que detenerlo. No puede.

 

—Puedo hacerlo, Dean —le dice la voz de Sam, como si escuchara sus pensamientos—. Puedo probártelo.

 

Como si fuera andar en bicicleta  o conducir el impala y no el puto destino del mundo. Y por un momento cree en su hermanito. Cree que sí, que Sam es fuerte e inteligente y que puede salvar el mundo y ayudarlo y Dean puede dejar de estar solo… Pero ahí se da cuenta. Esto. Esta es la otra razón por la que dejó a Sam, porque lo quiere tanto que es capaz de hacer una estupidez apocalíptica –literalmente— y no puede darse el lujo de destruir al puto mundo. Y tiene que abrirle los ojos a Sam.

 

—Mira, Sam —dice, cerrando los ojos de dolor—, lo que sea que hagamos... Lo que digo es que tú y yo… somos como el fuego para la gasolina del Armagedón. Y, sabes, sólo por eso deberíamos estar en diferentes hemisferios, alejarnos para siempre del otro.

 

—Dean —interrumpe Sam y Dean desearía que no lo hiciera porque siempre termina escuchando a Sam y no puede hacerlo ahora—. Podemos pelear juntos.

 

Juntos. Ojalá Sam hubiera pensado eso antes. Su enojo crece y le ayuda a mantenerse firme.

 

—Sí, tienes razón. Podemos, pero no juntos. No somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos, Sam —casi se le escapa un Sammy, como cuando le explicaba algo de pequeño—. Creo que somos más débiles. Porque lo que sea que hay entre nosotros… amor, familia, lo que sea… siempre lo van a usar contra nosotros. Y tú lo sabes. Sí… estamos mejor separados. Tenemos más oportunidad de cargarnos a Lucifer y a Michael y toda esta mierda si cada uno toma su camino.

 

Y su discurso suena tan firme, tan sólido, tan convincente. Dean quiere creerlo más que nunca.

 

—Dean —dice de nuevo su hermanito, con su voz tan débil—. No hagas esto.

 

Si lo escucha un segundo más va a olvidar por qué está enojado con Sam, va a ceder por el miedo de pasar el fin del mundo alejado de la única familia que le queda. Y no debe dejar que sus sentimientos gobiernen en un momento como éste.

 

—Bye, Sam.

 

Cuelga.

 

No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido. No sabe que al cerrar los ojos está un paso más cerca del fin.

 

* * * * *

 

2  0  1  4

 

 

Hay cuatro… puntos que hacen que el mundo de Dean Winchester siga girando. Bueno, cinco si cuenta la cerveza pero a decir verdad es lo último en lo que piensa en este mundo de locos. Cuatro puntos: Sammy, su bebé, Cas y Bobby. Lo primero que piensa hacer en cuanto sale de la zona enrejada del virus Croatoan es saltar en su bebé y huir de ahí, pero tiene que conformarse con un auto que encuentra en la calle. Después sabe que tiene llamar a alguien. Usualmente, su primera opción sería Sam pero después de lo de anoche… intenta llamar a Cas. Después de todo, la última vez que jugó a “Volver al futuro” fue por su culpa.  No tiene señal. Intenta llamarlo a gritos y no funciona. Intenta con Sam, en parte porque sabe que sin señal no podrá lograrlo. Su siguiente opción es Bobby.

 

Justamente está camino a su casa, intentando de vez en cuando probar si hay señal por el camino, cuando la explicación de todos sus problemas se manifiesta en el asiento del copiloto y le pega un susto monumental. Y aparece hablando, nada más y nada menos, que de la apocalíptica Sarah Palin.

 

—“La presidenta Palin defiende el bombardeo sobre Huston” —lee.

 

—Ya me olía a ustedes toda esta mierda de “Volver al futuro”.

 

—Veamos qué hay en los deportes. Ah, cierto, que no hay más deportes.

 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunta, enojado por haber tenido algún descuido.

 

—Me temo que tuvimos que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos: informantes humanos. Les hemos hecho visitas motivadoras a ciertos grupos cristianos…

 

Y entonces es cuando Dean cae.

 

—El loco que leía la Biblia afuera del motel. ¿Qué? ¿Me traicionó por unas monedas?

 

—Son todos valientes soldados —responde, en ese lenguaje críptico que caracteriza a los ángeles y que le rompe las bolas.

 

Dean casi rueda los ojos.

 

—Bueno, ya te divertiste un rato: ahora regrésame a mi tiempo, hijo de puta —reclama, aun sabiendo que el cabrón de Zachariah nunca le hará caso.

 

—Oh, sí, sí, lo haremos, a su debido tiempo. Sólo debes… marinarte un rato.

 

—¿Marinarme? —pregunta indignado. No es un puto pescado.

 

—Tres días, Dean. Tienes tres días para ver a dónde te llevarán tus acciones.

 

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunta, esperando que Zachariah le diga de una puta vez y sin acertijos qué se supone que debe hacer.

 

Obviamente, los ángeles no pueden hablar sin acertijos.

 

—Significa que tus decisiones traen consecuencias —responde, blandiendo el periódico y mostrándole la horrible portada a Dean—. Esto es lo que le pasará al mundo si sigues diciéndole que no a Michael. Disfruta la vista.

 

Dean sólo puede golpear el volante porque sabe que está atrapado.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Pocas veces se ha sentido tan desolado como cuando llega a casa de Bobby y encuentra su silla de ruedas manchada de sangre, seca de hace mucho. Baja la vista unos segundos y se repone al pensar que esto es el futuro. No ha pasado. Puede cambiar. Debe poder cambiar, ¿no? Por eso lo mandó Zachariah aquí, no es como la frustración de viajar al pasado para nada…

 

Aun así, aquí y ahora necesita a Bobby y ya no lo podrá encontrar.

 

—¿Dónde están todos? —susurra, pidiéndole consejo a una entidad menos que fantasmal.

 

Es como si Bobby le respondiera. Su corazón se acelera cuando encuentra esa foto en la que sólo reconoce a Bobby y a Cas pero, joder, los reconoce. Y Cas. Deja la mirada en él un poco más porque es sorprenderte verlo vestido así y con un arma. Cas armado… jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Inmediatamente piensa que si Cas todavía está en este mundo de locos él puede ser quien lo envíe de vuelta sin tener que soportar las pomposas “lecciones” de Zachariah. Ya era hora. Tiene mucho que hacer en su propio tiempo.

 

Maneja a toda prisa y sin descanso hasta el tal campamento “Chitaqua” y para cuando llega ya es de noche. Está muy cansado y en shock al ver a su bebé en tan mal estado. “Debo estar muerto para permitir que le hagan algo así”, piensa. Todo eso, ante sus ojos, justifica un poco sus reflejos de mierda cuando es atacado por una sombra.

 

Lo último que pasa por su mente antes de perder la consciencia es que dos de los cuatro puntos que mantienen su mundo girando ya no existen en este futuro. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

Dean Winchester pega un puñetazo contra la pared cuando el cuchillo de plata no le hace cosquillas a ese doble suyo que está desparpajado en el piso de su cabaña, atado precariamente a la escalera. No ayuda en nada la caja de herramientas, igual a la suya, que encontró en su chaqueta. Igual a la suya. En cada detalle. Igual que su puto rostro.

 

—¿Quién mierda eres? —pregunta entre dientes.

 

La respuesta que obtiene cuando el tipo finalmente despierta no es la que esperaba. Y por un momento siente que las cosas alrededor suyo se mueven sin su consentimiento. Se levanta lenta, muy lentamente, temiendo perder de vista a este tipo que podría ser, aunque se niega a pensarlo, una esperanza.

 

—Zachariah.

 

—¿Dónde está? Quiero hablar con él —dice, en voz de mando.

 

—¡No lo sé!

 

—Ah, no sabes —repite, enojado.

 

Está perdiendo la paciencia con este jueguito y quiere llegar al fondo del asunto. Se pone en cuclillas, justo frente a ese rostro que lo descoloca.

 

—Ok. Bien. Si eres yo dime una cosa que sólo yo sabría.

 

Lo mira a los ojos, buscando respuestas. Por un segundo, cuando sus ojos se conectan y siente un escalofrío, piensa que quizás el otro sí es él. Y quizás sí que sabe todas esas cosas que han pasado en su vida, que han pasado por su mente y que no ha compartido con nadie. A veces porque no había a quién contárselas. A veces porque lo asustaban tanto que prefería guardárselas. Por primera vez en varios años siente un poco de ese miedo regresar. Miedo a que este tipo diga algo que lo haga sentir vulnerable.

 

El tipo es su yo del pasado. Lo comprueba porque a pesar de que por sus ojos vio pasar un nombre muy claro, no lo dice. Porque Dean no lo diría en voz alta. Mejor cuenta una anécdota graciosa sobra Wanda Harley y su ropa interior de satín rosado. Dean casi se ríe. Casi. Pero hace años que no se ríe. Mejor disfruta los segundos de nostalgia que siente por ese pasado tan lejano.

 

—Touché.  ¿Zachariah te mandó a ver lo mal que se pone?

 

Y le cuenta lo mal que se pone. El virus Croatoan es lo peor que ha visto en su vida y quejarse de él consigo mismo es bastante fácil. Hasta que hace esa pregunta idiota que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría, porque se conoce.

 

—¿Y Sam?

 

Se plantea si decir la verdad y arriesgarse a los problemas que sin duda causará su otro yo o ahorrarse la molestia. Es difícil mentirse a sí mismo. Pero no puede arriesgarse a que años de planeación se vayan para la mierda por su culpa.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

—La artillería pesada tuvo un enfrentamiento final en Detroit. Por lo que entiendo, Sam no salió con vida.

 

Dean escucha la respuesta y por unos segundos no puede asimilarla. Sam… Sam tampoco está. Sam está muerto. Sammy. Su mundo pierde el eje totalmente.

 

—¿No estabas con él? —pregunta, aunque no sabe de dónde sacó la voz.

 

—No. No. Yo y Sam no hemos hablado en… carajo, en cinco años.

 

Cinco años. Dean se siente totalmente frío. Cinco años. La llamada de esta noche fue la última vez que hablará… que habló con Sam en su vida.

 

—¿Nunca tratamos de buscarlo?

 

¿Nunca? ¿En serio tuvo los huevos para dejarlo así? La noche anterior Dean sabía que no estaba convencido de sus palabras, que tarde o temprano cedería y buscaría a su hermano. ¿Y ahora resultaba que no? ¿Que lo iba a dejar morir solo enfrentándose a los demonios?

 

—Teníamos otras personas por las que preocuparnos.

 

¿Quién? ¿Qué persona o cosa podía ser más importante que Sam?

 

—¿Hey, a dónde vas? —reclama, cuando ve a su futuro yo tomar su mochila.

 

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

 

Y eso es todo. Su yo del futuro lo deja sin ningún reparo, esposado a la escalera. Y bueno, tiene razón, nadie que esté sufriendo el apocalipsis quiere ver una versión barata de “Juego de gemelas” orquestada por los ángeles, pero ey…

 

—¿Qué no confías en ti mismo?

 

—Absolutamente no —es la firma respuesta.

 

—Cabrón.

 

Dean tiene un par de minutos en silencio en los que puede reflexionar y llegar a la conclusión de que no. No confía en sí mismo y eso es algo que no ha cambiado en esta versión suya del futuro. Es algo que al parecer va a arrastrar toda la puta vida hasta el fin del mundo.

 

Auch, ¿eh?

 

* * * * *

 

Es una mañana fría en el campamento Chitaqua y no ayuda a sentirse mejor el ser interrogado sobre _papel higiénico_ , de todas las cosas; o ser casi golpeado por infidelidades que todavía ni comete, carajo. ¿Le dijo a esa chica que tenían “una conexión”? Oh, vamos, es la peor frase para ligar de la historia, ¿qué le pasó… pasará a sí mismo?

 

Su mañana mejora cuando Chuck le dice que Cas no ha ido a ningún lado. Eso, hasta que descubre lo que significa realmente.

 

Por un momento todo está bien. Es Cas, hablando con esa voz suave que lo tranquiliza. Pero luego, cuando abre la puerta y lo observa, es un Cas que lo llama “nuestro intrépido líder” con un tono cadencioso y un guiño que lo desubica totalmente.

 

Avanza dentro de la cabaña del ángel, extendiendo los brazos como para tantear una bestia. Está a punto de enfrentarse a la cuarta cosa en su vida por la que daría una mierda y a la única que podría mantenerlo cuerdo en este momento. Y algo le dice que no le va a gustar lo que descubra.

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

Castiel se levanta del piso con agilidad y se estira para acomodar sus huesos. Es una de esas sensaciones que le gustan, así que la extiende por todo su cuerpo, hasta el cuello. Entonces Dean habla.

 

—¿Qué eres, un hippie?

 

Castiel rueda los ojos. ¿Así que van a regresar a eso? Dean pasó años intentando ponerle un nombre a las cosas que Castiel era o hacía. Angel-mano, humangel. Luego se metió con su sexualidad y lo llamó de todo, desde marica hasta pansexual, hasta quécarajosexual. Y antes de eso vinieron las drogas. Yonki… ese nunca le gustó.

 

—Pensé que ya habías dejado de tratar de ponerme etiquetas —susurra, cansado, y se da la vuelta.

 

Y woah.

 

—Cas, tenemos que hablar…

 

Ese “Cas” lo marea, junto con el golpe de energía que recibe de Dean. Esto no le ha pasado en años. No con tanta fuerza. Su percepción sigue sin ser totalmente humana pero jamás había vuelto a ser tan fuerte. Y esta energía que Dean expele y que lo busca y quiere atraparlo hace que su cabeza dé vueltas.

 

—Woah, qué extraño… —alcanza a decir, con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Castiel lo mira a los ojos y trata de entender. Ya no puede mirar en su alma pero sí puede sentir esta diferencia.

 

—Tú… no eres tú. No de este tiempo, por lo menos.

 

Porque el Dean de este tiempo perdió hace años esta calidez que está sintiendo en su estómago. Esos ojos suaves, tibios y juguetones. Esa alma tan hermosa como ninguna otra, llena de la energía de Michael pero a la vez única.

 

—¡No! ¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! Exactamente es de lo que quería hablar…

 

—¿De qué año eres?

 

—Dos mil nueve.

 

En ese año, pasa por la mente de Castiel, yo estaba enamorado de ti. Y le sorprende el cinismo que le permite la distancia temporal. En ese año yo era estúpido y tú eras el centro de mi mundo y dejé que hicieras lo que quisieras conmigo aunque tú nunca me amaste. En ese año te elegí a ti sobre Michael y ahora estamos aquí…

 

Afortunadamente las drogas dispersan su mente y sus pensamientos, si se concentra en el efecto más que en enfocarse.

 

—¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Zachariah?

 

—Sí.

 

Vaya. El poder de los ángeles pasados puede intervenir en este futuro en el que ya no están.

 

—Qué interesante —susurra, tocándose la barbilla en un gesto aprendido de algún humano que ya ha olvidado.

 

—Sí, vieras qué fascinante, ahora pégate las alas y regrésame volando a mi página del calendario, ¿quieres?

 

Poco a poco, Castiel es consumido por un ataque de risa. Pegarse las alas. ¡Pegarse las alas! ¡Qué imagen tan cómica! En el fondo es lo que ha estado tratando de hacer estos años y nada funciona; está atrapado aquí y ya no sabe qué significado tiene su vida porque todo por lo que luchaba ya no existe, ni siquiera este Dean, ni siquiera Michael; y todo resulta tan gracioso y lleno de luces de colores tras sus ojos…

 

—Ojalá pudiera… pegarme las alas, como dices. Pero no. No hay suerte. Lo sientooo —canturrea.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Estás drogado?

 

Castiel no tiene nada que perder cuando responde, con toda sinceridad:

 

—Sep, generalmente.

 

La mirada de preocupación de Dean y su energía cálida y cariñosa lo harían sentirse como una mierda si la droga no estuviera corriendo a toda prisa por sus venas. Castiel se aferra a ella con desesperación para no dejarse llevar por la energía de Dean (su droga de antes) y perderse de nuevo por ella como ya hizo una vez.

 

—¿Qué te pasó, Cas? —le pregunta con… ¿eso es lástima en su tono?

 

Castiel quisiera poder leerlo como antes, pero ya no puede, porque por encima le pasó lo más horrible que puede pasarle a cualquier criatura en la Creación.

 

—La vida —responde, hecho a la idea.

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

 


	6. El fin. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, estas semanas han estado... ajetreadas. Pero ya volví. Espero que les guste.

Cielo tierra 6

 

Dean sale de la cabaña de Cas en cuanto escucha los ruidos de los motores. En parte, busca un escape de esa realidad, del momento en el que su última esperanza de salir de ahí se fue, pero no sólo eso. No puede explicarse ni a sí mismo cómo se siente al ver a Cas así. Cómo se siente al saber que es por su culpa, porque Cas quiso ayudarlo. ¿Y qué ha hecho él por él? Aparentemente, dejarlo caer en las drogas y empujarlo al sexo desenfrenado cuando antes el sólo pensamiento servía para asustar a su ángel. ¿En qué clase de persona se ha convertido si no ha hecho nada por evitar que Sam y Bobby mueran, que Cas…?

 

Su respuesta llega en segundos y cruza el cerebro de un hombre en forma de bala. Este es el hombre en el que se ha convertido, en el que mata a sangre fría. Es un hombre al que Castiel no puede mirar a los ojos. Uno que prefiere dirigirse a sus hombres para hablarles del problema con otro Dean (o más bien decirles que no les dirá nada), en lugar de explicar por qué acaba de volarle los sesos a un tipo.

 

Dean mira a Cas, buscando su ayuda, explicaciones, algo… Castiel sólo mira todo aquello con la pasividad de la costumbre y no hace nada cuando el Dean del futuro lo toma por la chaqueta y se lo lleva a rastras. Lo empuja a su cabaña y Dean enfrenta a este Dean que a la vez es tan familiar y tan desconocido.

 

—Es el 2014, matar  a un infectado del croatoan es lo común. Intercambiar palabras con mi puto clon, por otra parte, eso puede que los haya asustado.

 

—Escucha…

 

—No, escucha tú. Este no es tu tiempo, es el mío, y aquí se hace lo que yo decido.

 

Y vaya. Dean entiende ahora a todas las personas que le han dicho que es necio como una mula, sólo que nunca había tenido que lidiar de esta forma con su necedad.

 

Sin embargo, no culpa a su futuro yo. En serio que no. Si él tuviera a una versión suya del pasado en su tiempo también establecería la cadena de mando y dejaría muy en claro que sus decisiones son suyas y que ni siquiera él puede cambiarlas.  
  
—Mira, hombre, lo siento. No estoy tratando de joderte… joderme… jodernos la vida.

 

—Ya sé.

 

Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que hace. Para hacer las pases consigo mismo le pregunta a su yo futuro sobre la misión y se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al ver un arma que no creyó ver completa otra vez en su vida.

 

—¿La Colt?

 

¡Castiel tenía razón! Los demonios no habían destruido la Colt.

 

—¿Dónde estaba?

 

—En todas partes, la han estado moviendo. Me tomó cinco años, pero aquí está.

 

Entonces el plan que había iniciado esa noche, el que Castiel había querido llevar a cabo inmediatamente… les había tomado cinco años.

 

—Esta noche… voy a matar al diablo.

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

—Así que esa es la Colt —dice Risa.

 

Castiel toma una botella, una tasa y se acomoda con los pies sobre la mesa para beber su enésimo trago del día. El alcohol, al principio, no solía hacerle nada sino en cantidades industriales. Entre más pasa el tiempo menos necesita para sentirse felizmente mareado y ha notado que cuando está especialmente deprimido le pega con más fuerza. Qué mejor noche para que le pegue con todo su poder que ésta, cuando no sólo tiene a un Dean, sino a dos confundiendo sus sentidos y su cabeza.

 

—Si algo puede matar a Lucifer, es esto.

 

—Genial, ¿y tenemos algo que pueda encontrar a Lucifer? —reclama Risa, de mala manera.

 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el Dean del futuro y a Castiel le hace gracia cómo puede pasar por alto los sentimientos de absolutamente todo el mundo hasta que le explotan en la cara.

 

Su yo del pasado sale al rescate para explicarle la situación.

 

—Oh, es que estuvimos en la cabaña de Jane anoche. Y aparentemente nosotros y… Risa… tenemos una conexión… —explica, de la manera más ligera y autoburlona que puede.

 

Y Castiel quisiera, pero no puede evitarlo y sonríe. Baja la vista, quizás un poco avergonzado porque encuentra a Dean encantador… y alguien tenía que ponerle un alto al Dean actual.

 

—¿Quieres callarte? —dice éste y procede a hacer a un lado todos los sentimientos de Risa—. El demonio que atrapamos la semana pasada era uno de los grandes. Nos dijo dónde estaría Lucifer.

 

Risa se ve escéptica, si Castiel ha aprendido a leer los gestos y no las almas.

 

—Así que un demonio te dice dónde va a estar Satán y tú le crees, ¿por qué?

 

—Créeme, no mentía.

 

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —reclama.

 

Oh, otra inocente que no conoce a Dean en lo más mínimo aunque se acuesta con él. Sólo porque el otro Dean (su Dean, ha empezado a llamarlo mentalmente) está ahí, se toma la molestia de hablar. Por más agrias que suenen sus siguientes palabras.

 

—Ah, me temo que nuestro intrépido líder está muy bien entrenado en el arte de llegar a la verdad.

 

Y esa es su culpa. Su culpa por no llegar antes al fondo del infierno para rescatarlo, por tomarse años para sujetarlo con fuerza y salvarlo de la perdición y hacerlo cuando ya era muy tarde. Es su culpa por pedirle que recordara todo aquello cuando necesitaron información de Azazel. Es su culpa porque al hacerlo recordar despertó en él al monstruo en el que se convertiría con los años, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus propósitos. Es su culpa por no saber cómo salvarlo. Por no ser ahora más que una carga.

 

No puede ver a su Dean a los ojos tras revelarle que se ha convertido en esto. Que el ángel que tenía que cuidarlo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

 

* * * * *

 

Dean tiene que levantarse de su lugar porque no puede creer lo que escucha de Cas con esa voz llena de rendición.

 

—¿Tortura? Oh. Así que estamos torturando de nuevo. Cuánta elegancia.

 

Castiel le sonríe. Dean nunca había visto una sonrisa tan humana en él pero por un momento siente que esa conexión, que en su tiempo siente con su ángel, está abierta de nuevo.

 

No sabe cómo interpretar la mirada de odio que Cas se gana de su futuro yo.

 

—¿Qué? Me gusta el Dean del pasado —le explica.

 

* * * * *

 

Le gusta la manera en que se indigna con su futuro yo, lleno de un sentido de justicia que lamentablemente perderá con los años. Castiel no puede negar que ama ver esa luz en su alma y ese sentido del humor que finalmente, tras años de su caída, ha logrado entender. Es un sentido del humor que ahora extraña porque Dean ya no hace chistes estúpidos en las peores situaciones. Dean ya no hace chistes de él. De nada.

 

Dean ahora se ignora a sí mismo cuestionando sus métodos y continúa con su explicación como si nada. Si acaso un poco disgustado porque Castiel interrumpió el discurso con su risa.  Imagina que es eso, porque sabe que a Dean no le gusta su risa. Su humanidad, su inutilidad.

 

“Sin tus poderes eres como un bebé con gabardina.”

 

Ahora ni siquiera tiene gabardina.

 

Bebe un poco de su copa para callar esos recuerdos y se concentra en el plan que Dean les explica.

 

—Lucifer está aquí.

 

—Ah, qué bien —responde con el cinismo que busca competir con el del Dean actual—. Justo en medio de una zona roja.

 

—Atascado de croats, sí. ¿Estás diciendo que mi plan es imprudente?

 

Cas no entiende por qué Dean siempre está buscando antagonizarlo, pero puede responder a cada palabra con el mismo resentimiento.

 

—¿Dices que caminemos derecho por esta calle, pasemos a los demonios y croatoans y le disparemos al diablo?

 

—Sí.

 

—Ah, entonces, si no te gusta “imprudente” puedo llamarlo “despreocupado”.

 

—¿Vas a venir?

 

Como si Castiel fuera a hacer otra cosa. A veces se pregunta si Dean de verdad duda tanto de él. Si de verdad ahora que no es un ángel lo considera tan débil.

 

—Por supuesto —replica, porque ya no tiene nada que perder—, ¿pero y él? —dice, señalando a su Dean con la mirada—. Es tú de hace cinco años, si algo le pasa a él tú…

 

Si algo le pasa a él Castiel no sabe lo que haría.

 

—Él viene —interrumpe, con aire definitivo.

 

Castiel lo conoce y sabe lo poco que vale la pena discutir. Está cansado de la vida, lo que menos quiere es discutir, aunque sabe que exponer a Dean así es estúpido.

 

—Ok, ok.

 

—Nos vamos  a la media noche.

 

—Estaremos listos —responde, saliendo de ahí a toda prisa.

 

Ni siquiera sabe desde cuándo obedece a Dean así, como si sus palabras fueran órdenes ineludibles. Ni siquiera sabe desde cuándo Dean dejó de ser su amigo para ser su jefe. Desde cuándo no tiene derecho de réplica… y tantas otras cosas que ha aprendido a callar. Cuántas cosas ya no dirá ahora e irá directo a esta trampa suicida porque ya no tiene nada que perder y si va a morir, que sea como el guerrero que es.

 

* * * * *

 

 

 

2014

 

—¿Por qué vas a llevarme? —pregunta su yo pasado.

 

—Relájate, estarás bien, Zach te está cuidando, ¿no?.

 

—No es eso, quiero saber qué está pasando.

 

Mira a su otro yo y supone que este es el momento para explicar y que el mensaje llegue con fuerza.

 

Ha estado pensando qué puede hacer. Se tiene aquí, en sus manos. Zachariah no sólo ha puesto a Dean del pasado en esta oportunidad sino también a él. Es un momento crítico en el que tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de decirle que sí a Michael. Es muy poco tiempo para un cambio así en la cabeza de hierro que tenía en el 2009, pero tiene que haber una manera de penetrar incluso esa coraza. Y tiene que ser algo fuerte. Finalmente pensó qué. Dean tiene que ver a Sam. No hay otra alternativa. Sabe lo peligroso que es este plan pero ya no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar si tan solo logra que Dean… si tan sólo lo convence.

 

—Vas a venir porque hay algo que quiero que veas. Quiero que veas a nuestro hermano.

 

Deja que todo el peso de su revelación caiga sobre su yo del pasado. Dice cada palabra con cada detalle del horror que ha vivido estos años. Sam. El diablo usándolo. El no saber por qué dijo que sí. El no tener otra opción más que matarlo. A su hermanito.

 

—Y quiero que lo veas. Quiero que veas cuan mal que se pone esto para que vuelvas y lo hagas diferente —le dice, con todo el odio que siente por sí mismo y por sus decisiones pasadas—. Quiero que cuando regreses le digas que sí a Michael.

 

—Es una locura, hombre, si le digo que sí la batalla va a cargarse la mitad del planeta.

 

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! —grita— La mitad del planeta es mejor que nada! ¡Si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo diría que sí sin pensarlo!

 

“Tú no vales ni la mitad del planeta, no tienes por qué estar completo mientras todo a tu alrededor se destruye”, es lo que piensa y no dice.

 

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —reclama su necio pasado.

 

—¡Lo he intentado! —aúlla, prácticamente— He gritado hasta quedarme sin aire, pero los ángeles ya no están escuchando, ¡se fueron! ¡Se rindieron!

 

—Debe haber otra manera…

 

—Eso es lo que creía. Me ganó el orgullo. Y me equivoqué. Te lo ruego, Dean. Dile que sí.

 

Es agotador. Decirle todo lo que hizo mal por no decir que sí, todo lo que perdió y ver en su cara la triste verdad.

 

—Pero no lo harás. Porque yo no lo hice. Porque así no somos nosotros, ¿no?

 

Ese es su fin. Su rendición. Hará lo que tenga que hacer pero ese es el momento en el que se da cuenta de que si está en esa posición es porque no pudo convencerse de decir que sí. Y no pudo cambiar nada.

 

Ese es el momento en el que Dean Winchester muere realmente, porque sólo muerto podría intentar matar a su hermano y eso es justo lo que se dirige a hacer.

 

 

 

 

Cuando salen observa a Castiel y por un momento irracional deja que sus sentimientos afloren. Castiel es lo único que le queda de todo lo que tenía; y esta forma en la que vive no se puede llamar vida. Siente el odio hacia el hombre en el que se ha convertido Castiel y el odio hacia sí mismo por dejar que su ángel cayera de esa manera.

 

Intenta pensar qué es lo que hicieron mal, en dónde se equivocaron. Sabe que su gran error fue no decirle que sí a Michael, pero quizás si hubiera hecho otra cosa…

 

Le ordena a Castiel que lleve a su clon y éste responde “sí señor” sin chistar. Y entonces Dean tiene una teoría. Esto es lo que se hicieron. Nada. No hicieron nada y llevan cinco años sin hacer nada, viéndose caer mutuamente sin hacer nada por el otro y arrepintiéndose cada segundo. Estáticos.

 

Desearía haber detenido a Cas, haberle dicho algo cuando lo vio empezar a experimentar con las drogas para alejarse de su cuerpo humano. Desearía haber hecho muchas cosas. Haberse ahorrado su gran error, sí, pero también todos los pequeños errores que hacen que ahora Castiel mire a Dean del pasado con todo el amor que él ha perdido.

 

¿Y será amor?

 

Esa es otra cosa que lleva corroyendo su corazón por años. A veces convenciéndose de que no puede ser amor, a veces dudando de todas sus convicciones, a veces olvidándolo por completo porque tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

 

Dean sabe lo que Castiel hizo. Las cosas a las que renunció por estar a su lado. Y lo detesta por eso. Porque Castiel lo eligió a él en lugar de elegir al mundo. Y Dean no vale un mundo entero. “Eres un bebé en gabardina”, le dijo aquel día en que lo supo. “Y si se trataba de elegir, debiste elegir a Michael, convencerme… decirme que las cosas serían así. ¿No se supone que los ángeles lo sabían?”

 

Esos pensamientos sólo lo consumen por unos segundos y enseguida pone la espalda erguida y el gesto serio que siempre lo acompaña.

 

Porque todo eso es parte del pasado y justo ahora tiene que concentrarse en la única misión que le queda. Matar al diablo.

 

* * * * *

 

Dean se sienta en silencio con Cas. Está callado porque no puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de su yo futuro, en todo lo que le dijo y lo que no. En Sam y su separación. En la posibilidad de decirle que sí a Michael y qué tan horribles serían las consecuencias. Eso no puede saberlo. Las consecuencias de decirle que no están sentadas en el asiento de al lado tragando medicinas.

 

Ver a Cas manejar es impresionante. Está demasiado fuera de lugar. Verlo drogarse y moverse de esa forma serpenteante en el asiento, víctima de la droga… Dean ya no sabe qué pensar.

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

Castiel nota que Dean está muy callado. Le molesta tanto silencio de un ser al que solía asociar con el ruido constante que decide tragarse unas pastillas para dejar de pensar en tonterías.

 

—¿Anfetaminas? —pregunta su Dean, casi diría que asustado, pero ya nunca sabrá si ese es realmente su sentimiento pues hace tiempo que perdió la conexión con él.

 

—El antídoto perfecto para el absinth.

 

—No te ofendas, Cas… estoy feliz de que ya no andes como si tuvieras un palo en el culo…

 

Y ahí está ese humor en las peores situaciones, esos chistes gratuitos hacia él que Cas tanto extrañaba sin saberlo. No puede evitar sonreír y prácticamente agradecer por el cumplido.

 

—Pero —y ahí está el “pero”, pero eres un inútil—, ¿por qué las drogas y las mujeres y la mierda del guru del amor?

 

No puede evitar reírse, una carcajada que sale en parte de  las drogas y en parte de la felicidad de escuchar a Dean hablar de esa forma de nuevo.

 

—Dean —explica—, ya no soy un ángel.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Soy un bebé en gabardina, piensa. Pero ya no tiene su gabardina, así que no lo dice.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

 

Castiel no puede mirarlo. En este momento sabe que podría hacer algo. Siente en su estómago ese nerviosismo humano de tener en sus manos algo muy importante. En este momento podría decirle la verdad a Dean. Una que ni siquiera le ha dicho completa al Dean de su tiempo, sólo porque no quiere que lo odie más.

 

Podría decirle que el tiempo de elegir vino para ambos, Dean eligió darle un rotundo no a Michael. Podría decirle que él eligió tener a Dean completo sin importarle el destino del mundo y que su egoísmo los ha traído aquí. Podría contarle cómo Michael intentó convencerlo de ayudar a los ángeles en un último asalto final en el que no usaría a su recipiente perfecto sino a un sustituto que apenas podía contener su fuerza.

 

Podría decirle que Dean no sabe lo que pasó en Detroit pero él sí. Sam dio el sí porque creyó poder contener la fuerza de Lucifer por un momento, lo suficiente como para regresarlo a su jaula. Pero eso sólo hizo que Satán se alzara con más fuerza sobre el débil recipiente de Michael.

 

Sólo uno sobrevivió.

 

Los ángeles no se rindieron de forma gratuita. Los ángeles se fueron porque su líder se había ido y ellos ya no tenían papel que jugar.

 

Si Castiel se quedó, a pesar de que su pena era más grande que la de cualquier ángel, fue porque todavía le quedaba Dean. O eso creyó en ese momento.

 

Podría decirle todas estas cosas, hablarle del amor que no le confesó en años, capaz de hacerlo dudar de la voluntad de su padre y elegirlo sobre el amor de un arcángel. 

 

Pero eso sólo traería una consecuencia.

 

Dean diría que sí.

 

Y Castiel lo perdería.

 

Y Castiel se siente más egoísta que nunca, porque con sus defectos y rencores y estupideces épicas, Dean sigue siendo lo único que le quedó al hacerse humano. Y si hizo todo esto fue para evitar que Dean se sacrificara, y lo logró.

 

Puede que el Dean actual haya perdido todas las esperanzas pero ahora que Castiel ve a su pasado sentado en su asiento de copiloto a él todavía le queda una. Este Dean no debe perder las esperanzas y la creatividad tan grande que le dio Dios. Si Dean no escucha la historia completa volverá a su tiempo y buscará otra alternativa y Castiel tiene tanta fe en él que _sabe_ que la encontrará, si no siente que su única alternativa es sacrificarse.

 

Puede que Castiel esté actuando de la forma más terriblemente irracional y egoísta (¡otra vez!) pero… qué diablos. Él no tiene nada que perder y el futuro no puede ponerse peor que esto.

 

Así que, en resumen. Castiel quiere algo. Así que miente.

 

—Supongo que tuvo que ver con que los ángeles se fueran. Cuando se rindieron mi poder pffff, se fue acabando. Ahora soy inútil. El año pasado me rompí el pie y estuve en cama dos meses.

 

Sale tan natural. Enfoca su conversación en lo inútil que es él ahora y la culpa que siente por no poder ayudar a Dean. Es fácil.

 

—Bienvenido al club.

 

—Gracias, pero pertenecía a uno mejor. Ahora no tengo poder, ni esperanza, ni fortuna ni nada, ¿así que por qué no enterrarme en las mujeres y en la decadencia, eh? Es el fin, baby. Para eso está la decadencia, es la única ventaja. Así que por qué no echarnos unas antes de que se apaguen las luces. Así es como me las vivo yo.

 

Y para estas alturas ese discurso sin sentido ya es sólo la droga hablando. Repitiendo sin querer un discurso que le dio Dean hace años. Porque Castiel se ha aferrado a Dean, a sus palabras, enseñanzas y vida; ha intentado mantenerlos vivos muy dentro de él mientras afuera lo veía morir sin poder hacer nada.

 

Sólo espera que esta vez sus palabras hayan podido hacer algo.

 

 


	7. El fin. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy sí toca, en viernes. Empiezan los cambios, espero que les guste.

 

 

Dean está furioso.

 

—Conozco todas tus expresiones cuando mientes. Las he visto en el espejo. Y sé que hay algo que no nos estás diciendo.

 

—No sé de qué hablas.

 

—¿Ah sí? No creo que sea el único de tu grupito con dudas, así que quizás deba decirles…

 

—Hey, hey, hombre, espera.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Mira alrededor, hombre. Este lugar debería estar hirviendo de croats, ¿dónde están?

 

Un presentimiento frío se desliza por la espalda de Dean.

 

—Limpiaron del camino para nosotros. Lo que significa que esto es una…

 

—Trampa —termina su gemelo.

 

Dean siente unos nervios terribles en su estómago. Puede que Zachariah lo esté cuidando pero, ¿y si realmente pasa algo? ¿Y si les pasa algo en esta estúpida expedición para matar al diablo?

 

—Entonces no podemos ir al frente —dice, aunque su gemelo parece ya saberlo.

 

—No, no vamos a ir al frente. Ellos lo harán —dice, señalando al resto del grupo—. Son el señuelo. Nosotros vamos a ir por atrás.

 

El golpe mental es demasiado para Dean y por varios segundos no sabe cómo expresar su completa estupefacción.

 

—¿Vas… vas a mandar a tus amigos al matadero? —y lo peor—. ¿A Cas también? ¿Quieres usar sus muertes como distracción?

 

No sabe por qué no está gritando y pateando porque eso es lo que siente que debería hacer. ¿Cómo es posible que una versión suya sea capaz de hacer esto? ¿Qué terrible decisión de su pasado lo ha llevado a ser este bloque de hielo que está a punto de sacrificar a una de las personas que más quiere?

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

 

Por un segundo Dean tiene que apartar la vista porque se siente avergonzado y atormentado por sus acciones. Por un momento olvida por qué está haciendo todo esto y se concentra en esas palabras llenas de dolor. “¿A Cas también?”. ¿Desde cuándo lo ha amado y no ha hecho nada?

 

—Hombre, algo debe haberse roto en ti. Estás tomando decisiones que yo nunca tomaría. Yo nunca sacrificaría a mis amigos.

 

Y eso es lo que una vez más enciende la ira dentro de su corazón. ¿Hay algo roto en él? Por su puesto. Hay miles de cosas rotas. ¿Nunca habría tomado decisiones así en el pasado…?

 

Nunca habría sacrificado a Cas. Su compañía, nunca se la hubiera cedido a los ángeles… a Michael. Por eso lo había hundido con él.

 

—Tienes razón —le dice, con los dientes apretados—. Tú no lo harías. Eso es precisamente lo que causó esta mierda.

 

Él nunca hubiera sacrificado a Cas ni a Sam y mira a dónde lo ha traído eso. Si se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro que era Sam, Cas, si hubiera sido menos egoísta... Así que es justo lo que va a hacer, con la esperanza de que hacer lo opuesto a lo que ha hecho toda su vida funcione.

 

—Esta gente confía en ti —le responde su pasado en un esfuerzo desesperado.

 

—Confían en mí para que detenga al demonio y salve al mundo, y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

 

Es la única meta que le queda en la vida y la ha tenido fija por años. Pero el estúpido pasado quiere entrometerse.

 

—No. No vas a hacerlo —amenaza—. No te voy a dejar.

 

—¿En serio?

 

Sólo pensar que años de esfuerzo por salvar aunque sea una pequeña parte del mundo podrían irse al carajo por un impulso de alguien que no tiene ni idea de lo que es…

 

El golpe viene fácil y certero. Está seguro de dejarlo inconsciente y de haberse deshecho de él.

 

Ahora tiene que olvidarse de todas sus dudas de último minuto y hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

—Quería intentar salvar a Sam, le dije que ese no era el plan y nos metería en problemas —es la explicación del Dean de su tiempo y Castiel no la cree ni por un segundo.

 

De los cuatro que van en el grupo es el único que conoce a Dean lo suficiente. Carajo, en un tiempo tuvo con él un vínculo más poderoso que el amor de un arcángel. Sabe lo que está pasando.

 

Dean les ordena prepararse, dos minutos para entrar.

 

Castiel lo mira a los ojos, se levanta y va hacia donde está su Dean inconsciente. Se pone en cuclillas a su lado y aunque se marea un poco por el cambio de altura y todas las drogas en su sistema, se mantiene firme ahí. Nunca ha hecho esto, porque Dean nunca lo dejó cruzar su espacio personal, pero ahora extiende su mano y la pasa por su cabello.

 

Siente un viento familiar a su alrededor y simplemente _sabe_ cuando el tiempo se detiene. No puede creer lo que está sintiendo. Hace años que no… y entonces, ¿cómo…?

 

Espera a ver a Zachariah, que viene por Dean, pero el recipiente que se alza frente a él es más bajito y a la vez más lleno de poder.

 

—Adorable momento —dice—, no te detengas por mí.

 

Castiel abre mucho los ojos. El poder de este arcángel llega hasta el centro de su ser y parece resucitar el vínculo angélico que él creía destruido para siempre. Nunca había visto este recipiente, así que por un momento su corazón palpita fuerte y piensa en Michael, pero no, esa cara, esa energía no le transmite ese amor…

 

—Podría despertarlo, ¿sabes? —le dice esa voz, canturreando.

 

Castiel entrecierra los ojos y teme por Dean, así que se acerca más a él.

 

—Si lo despierto ahora y le cuentas cómo la cagaron juntos enamorándose como colegialas del otro, cuando vuelva al pasado dirá que sí y nos libraremos de todos los problemas del mundo y tarán —concluye, sacudiéndose las manos.

 

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta Castiel, intentando quitarse de encima el efecto de las drogas para despertar.

 

Necesita despertar, entender qué está pasando y proteger a Dean.

 

—Sólo di que sí.

 

—No —dice inmediatamente.

 

—Oh vamos, piénsalo un segundo. Si no lo hago, el futuro seguirá su curso, irás ahí adentro y te volarán la cabeza. Y te garantizo que a Dean no le irá mejor.

 

—Al Dean actual, sí. Pero él… —dice, apretando con fuerza la ropa de Dean—. Puede encontrar otra solución, estoy seguro.

 

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte tú para averiguarlo? —le pregunta el ángel—. ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte otra vez?

 

—Por supuesto —responde.

 

El ángel alza una ceja

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

Castiel asiente y ruega que se vaya, que los deje y no le haga nada a Dean. ¿Dónde está Zachariah? ¿Y si este ángel es más poderoso que él?

 

El ángel se mueve hasta estar frente a Castiel y el cuerpo de Dean, extiende dos dedos hacia él y sonríe.

 

—¿Estás seguro? —repite.

 

Y entonces la mente de Castiel se llena de imágenes del futuro que acaba de cambiar.

 

Dean volverá a su tiempo y hablará con Sam. Pelearán juntos el apocalipsis y ganarán. Contra todo pronóstico, Castiel seguirá con vida. Eso no pensó que pasara. ¿No se supone que se sacrificaría? Y entonces lo ve. Sam morirá y Castiel intentará sacarlo de la jaula y ese será el primero en una lista de errores. Buscará a Dean pero decidirá mantenerlo fuera de todo. Hará tratos con un demonio y abrirá el Purgatorio. Dean intentará matarlo pero lo que realmente lo matará será el poder de los seres que liberará.

 

—Y ese será tu triste final —le dice el ángel cuando Castiel sale del trance—. ¿Todavía estás seguro?

 

Castiel frunce el ceño. Dean seguirá viviendo. En su visión, Dean tendrá momentos felices. Y todavía le quedará Sam. Dean será siempre Dean mientras tenga a Sam.

 

Le hubiera encantado ver un futuro en el que no cometa tantos errores y se mantenga al lado de Dean hasta el final, pero tomando en cuenta las posibilidades…

 

—Entonces, ¿lo despierto y tienen una pequeña charla amor… amistosa?

 

Castiel mira directamente los ojos miel del ángel.

 

—No.

 

—Ok —responde, tranquilo—. No se diga que no te di tu oportunidad.

 

Después de eso da una palmada y desaparece.

 

El tiempo continúa y Castiel no está seguro de si acaba de tener una alucinación por las drogas.

 

—Nos vamos —ordena la dura voz de Dean a sus espaldas.

 

Castiel acaricia una vez más el cabello de su Dean y se despide mentalmente, para siempre. Cuando se levanta el Dean de su tiempo está frente a él con el ceño fruncido y lo mira con todo ese rencor.

 

—¿Vienes o no?

 

—Por supuesto, Dean —responde con la sumisión de siempre.

 

Dean se da la vuelta y es hasta entonces que Castiel decide hacerlo. Porque, es el fin del mundo baby, así que por qué no…

 

—Dean —llama, pero el otro no voltea y en parte quizá sea mejor hacer esto sin esos ojos juzgándolo—. Te amo. Y sé que piensas que si te amara debería haber salvado al planeta y no a ti —explica a toda velocidad, antes de que se le escape el momento de claridad y todos sus sentimientos—. Pero te amo como un humano,  no como un ángel. Lamento que no sea la forma en que quisieras ser amado.

 

Los hombros de Dean se tensan unos segundos antes de seguir su camino. Castiel siente un nudo en la garganta pero al mismo tiempo se ríe.

 

Un minuto después entra en la trampa y muere cargándose tantos demonios como puede.

 

* * * * *

 

2014

 

Lucifer mira al Dean del pasado tranquilamente.

 

—Debiste venir desde muy lejos para ver esto. Lamento que tengas que verme con el rostro de tu hermano… pero tenía que ser así. Tenía que ser él.

 

Lucifer siente el dolor de Dean al verlo en el cuerpo de su hermano. Entiende su amor por él, pero hay cosas más importantes.

 

—No tienes por qué tenerme miedo. ¿Qué crees que haré?

 

—¿Freír la mitad del planeta por ejemplo?

 

—¿Y por qué querría yo destruir un lugar tan maravilloso, hermoso en un trillón de formas? ¿La última creación perfecta de Dios?

 

Lucifer siente la mirada de Dean fija en él.

 

—¿Sabes por qué caí de la Gracia? —le pregunta.

 

—No me vas a contar una historia para dormir, ¿verdad? Ya casi no tengo bilis en el estómago.

 

Lucifer lo mira con cierta tristeza porque Dean debería entender su historia mejor que nadie.

 

—¿Sabes por qué me expulsó Dios del cielo?

 

Dean no responde.

 

—Porque lo amaba —explica, y en verdad espera que Dean entienda ahora que le habla en términos de ese sentimiento que lleva marcado en el alma—. Y entonces Dios los creó a ustedes… monos sin tanto pelo. Y entonces nos pidió a todos que nos arrodilláramos ante ustedes. Que los amaramos a ustedes, más que a él.

 

Lo mira profundamente y lo cuestiona en silencio. Dean, ¿podrías obligarte a amar a alguien? ¿Podrías tú decidir libremente de quién enamorarte? Puedo ver tu alma, puedo saber que no.

 

—Y entonces yo le dije: padre, no puedo. Y le dije: estos humanos tienen defectos, son asesinos. Y por eso. Por eso hizo que Michael me desterrara al infierno —explica con dolor lo que hizo… su propio hermano—. Dime, ¿fue el castigo de acuerdo al crimen cometido? ¿Especialmente cuando yo tenía razón?

 

Mira a tu alrededor Dean, y acepta tú también que tengo razón.

 

—Mira lo que seis billones de ustedes le han hecho al planeta. Y cuántos me culpan a mí.

 

Espera haberlo convencido pero pronto ve que a pesar de la vergüenza que Dean siente por lo que los humanos le han hecho al planeta, no está convencido de que deban extinguirse. Eso tienen los humanos, siempre tan egoístas y soberbios que creen que el planeta los necesita cuando es justo al revés.

 

Entonces Dean lo interrumpe.

 

—A mí no me engañas con toda esa mierda. Te conozco, sé lo que eres. Eres la misma mierda, sólo que más grande, la misma clase de cucaracha supernatural con la que he peleado toda mi vida. La única diferencia entre ellos y tú es el tamaño de tu ego.

 

Por un momento la insolencia de Dean lo sorprende. Pero la pasión que siente, su actitud santurrona, la fuerza con la que lucha por lo que cree… y ese cuerpo que fue hecho para resguardar a Michael hace que Lucifer sonría.

 

Después de todo, la victoria ya es suya y no puede perder.

 

—Me agradas, Dean. Y puedo ver lo que los otros ángeles ven en ti. Hasta luego.

 

Se da la vuelta con tranquilidad. La única amenaza para su reino en la tierra yace ahora en el piso. Siente a Dean burbujear por dentro y entonces lo escucha.

 

—Es mejor que me mates ahora —le grita, con veneno.

 

—¿Perdón?

 

—Es mejor que me mates ahora. O juro que voy a encontrar la forma de matarte y no voy a parar.

 

Esa ira de ahora es bastante similar a la del Dean que ya mató y por eso se siente tranquilo y sonríe. Porque Dean ya intentó matarlo una vez y ambos comprobaron que no podría.

 

—Ya sé que no. Y sé que tampoco le dirás que sí a Michael. Y sé que no matarías a Sam —le dice, porque es un ángel y sabe todo de este simple humano—. Hagas lo que hagas, siempre terminarás aquí. Tomes la decisión que tomes, cambies los detalles que cambies, siempre acabaremos… aquí —le dice, enfatizando su punto al señalarle su cadáver.

 

Y Lucifer lo cree firmemente. Porque Dean está lleno de los defectos humanos y nunca le dirá que sí a Michael, lo cual sería la única forma en la que Lucifer podría sentirse asustado en su presencia.

 

Dean deja caer lágrimas y Lucifer las entiende, porque él ha perdido.

 

—Yo gano. Así que… gano.

 

—Estás mal.

 

Lucifer sonríe.

 

—Te veré en cinco años, Dean —le dice finalmente y lo deja ir porque sabe que su victoria llegará a su debido tiempo.

 

Lucifer piensa, satisfecho, que ganó.

 

No sabe que la misma razón por la que fue expulsado del Paraíso es la fuerza que se está arremolinando para derrotarlo ahora. Y no lo sabe porque Lucifer ya no tiene amor, sino venganza en el alma.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Dean tiene dos segundos para ver los dedos de Zachariah muy de cerca y lo siguiente que sabe es que está de vuelta en su habitación. Siente las lágrimas secas en su mejilla, la garganta apretada y todavía siente el frío que le dejó la presencia de Lucifer en el cuerpo de su hermano.

 

Zachariah lo mira con lástima y triunfo.

 

—Vaya, pero si es el fantasma de la Navidad de vete a la mierda.

 

—Basta, Dean —le dice el ángel con ese tonito irritante—. Tú lo viste, ¿no? Viste lo que pasará. Eres la única persona que puede probar que el diablo se equivoca. Sólo di que sí.

 

—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es otro de tus trucos, eh? Un ocus pocus de los ángeles…

 

Se sintió tan real, pero Dean todavía espera…

 

—Ya no hay tiempo para trucos.

 

El corazón de Dean se acelera y su cabeza está llena de imágenes, de sentimientos, confundida…

 

—Dile que sí a Michael y podemos atacar antes de que Lucifer llegue a Sam. Antes de que billones de personas mueran.

 

Dean lo piensa. Realmente lo considera. Si dice que sí ahora puede que salve muchas vidas. A Bobby, a Cas, pero, ¿y Sam? Sin él su hermano iría directo a las manos del diablo...

 

Si dice que sí podría cambiar algo. O podría llegar al mismo lugar en el que estuvo con Lucifer, tal y como lo dijo el demonio.

 

A pesar del viaje, su esperanza no ha muerto por completo, por alguna razón. Quizás es porque está aquí, de regreso y sabe que en este momento Sam está a salvo y lejos de Lucifer, Bobby está seguro en el hospital y Cas está… Cas es un ángel y no un drogadicto. Y su bebé está afuera del motel intacta.

 

Sus ejes están en su lugar.

 

Y Dean sólo sabe una cosa. Si el puto mundo se va a acabar y no hay más, él no va a sacrificar a sus amigos y a la gente que quiere como lo hizo en esos angustiantes últimos momentos.

 

Él se va a quedar con ellos hasta el final. Hasta su final.

 

Si dice que sí ahora jamás volverá a ver a Cas, a Bobby… a Sammy.

 

Respira profundo. Está a punto de echarse encima la furia del cielo. De nuevo. Es mejor hacerlo con estilo.

 

—Ne —dice.

 

—¿Ne? —repite Zachariah, incrédulo, con la ira a flor de piel— ¿Me estás diciendo que no has aprendido tu lección?

 

—Oh, sí que he aprendido una lección, pero no la que tú querías enseñarme —dice, enojado.

 

—Entonces voy a tener que enseñarte otra vez, porque ahora te tengo y no voy a dejarte…

 

Un segundo Dean se hace hacia atrás, temiendo otro horrible viaje en el tiempo. Al siguiente no sabe ni qué lo golpea pero la habitación desaparece ante sus ojos y está en una calle desierta.

 

* * * * *

 

—Hijo de puta —dice Zachariah antes de desaparecer.

 

Una risa inunda la habitación y se escuchan aplausos antes de que finalmente se materialice una figura, masculina y bajita pero llena de energía y con un objetivo en mente.

 

—Bien jugado, Zachariah, pero te perdiste de toooodo el punto clave. Tu error está en creer que no es tiempo para trucos —dice el ángel, hablando con la habitación vacía—. Siempre es tiempo para trucos —dice sonriendo—. En lo que no te equivocas es en que Dean necesita que le enseñen la lección otra vez, pero ahora sabiendo lo que estamos buscando que vea… y, gracias a ti, tengo bastante idea.

 

El ángel se tira en la cama, acomoda la cabeza en la almohada, estira los pies y mira el infinito con una sonrisa triunfal.

 

 

Gabriel aprendió de esta pequeña expedición al futuro de Dean una lección que Zack, siempre cabeza dura, no. Después de todo, Gabriel es el gran Mensajero. Desde que él se escapó a la tierra otros ángeles han tomado el trabajo pero él es EL mensajero de Dios. Él es quien sabe cómo hacer llegar un mensaje de verdad.

 

Y ahora, tras tanto tiempo observando a Dean, sobre todo en esta última escapada, tiene una buena idea de cómo hacer que se trague sus palabras y juegue su puto rol de una puta vez.

 

Sus alas se ajetrean, como su energía, al pensar en que pronto esto puede terminar.

 

Pronto se hará lo que tenga que hacer, pasará lo inevitable, bla, bla, bla y tal como pasó tras el diluvio y otros momentos épicos de furia de su padre, las cosas continuarán por el rumbo adecuado. Siempre ha pasado así y, si todo sale bien ahora, siempre pasará. Él se va a encargar de que Sam y Dean acepten las responsabilidades que ellos mismos se han buscado con sus decisiones estúpidas; va a lograr que jueguen los roles que el destino eligió para ellos. Y lo hará antes de que sea demasiado tarde y todo se vaya a la mierda. Él va a hacer que el apocalipsis corra tan suavemente como sea posible y con las menos víctimas que se pueda. Tiene que hacerlo porque… a veces hasta le gustan ciertas cosas de la humanidad y planea dejar que cohabiten con el universo post-apocalíptico. Y la única forma de hacerlo es si se generan las menos pérdidas posibles.

 

 Ahora está a punto de meterse con asuntos celestiales por primera vez desde hace milenios.

 

Por primera vez tendrá que mezclarse con esta guerra entre sus hermanos, la razón por la que escapó del cielo. Se verá obligado a ensuciarse las manos en la ira que los ángeles enfocan erróneamente unos contra otros. Tendrá que regresar a esos terribles momentos en los que Michael y Lucifer lucharon y aunque el mundo humano no se acabó con su lucha la primera vez, el de Gabriel sí que lo hizo. Tuvo que crearse un pedacito de mundo aquí en la tierra porque su cielo, lleno del amor de su familia, quedó destruido más allá de toda reparación.

 

Si las cosas fueran de otra manera, él podría haber disfrutado en paz por un largo rato de los placeres de la tierra, desquitando al mismo tiempo la ira celestial en contra de los hombres injustos. Pero no, tenían que ir esos dos estúpidos hermanos Winchester y cagarla. Siempre supo que serían problemas, pero no imaginó qué tan GRANDE sería el problema hasta que no sintió el Apocalipsis tocando a su puerta.

 

Y ahora está enojado. Muy enojado porque esos dos empezaron algo y no quieren tomar la responsabilidad que les corresponde en el problema. Quieren seguir como si nada y hacer las cosas a su modo, como si pudieran salirse del camino marcado, como si de verdad pudieran “apagar” el apocalipsis antes de irse a dormir. Así que Gabriel se ve obligado a actuar, con muy mala leche.

 

 

Tiene que atrapar a Sam y a Dean y darles la lección de sus vidas. Que así sea.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Dean voltea y encuentra a Cas. A _su_ Cas ahí, frente a él, con sus ojos inocentes y su gabardina sucia y sin un gramo de anfetaminas en la sangre.

 

—Justo a tiempo, Cas —le dice, con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia al verlo.

 

Le derrite el corazón a Dean,  cómo Castiel lo mira y sonríe, de esa forma humana pero al mismo tiempo angelical y, gracias al cielo, tan lejana de esa sonrisa tétrica del futuro. Así que se acerca a él.

 

 

* * * * *

 

No es sólo que un ángel menor pudo robarle alguien a Zachariah, en su nariz. Castiel puede ver que Dean realmente se alegra de verlo, de una forma que nunca ha sentido antes, y eso lo hace sentirse… extrañamente feliz.

 

Entonces Dean olvida las reglas del espacio personal y pone la mano en su hombro y la energía a su alrededor se dispara y acelera a Castiel. Por un momento estúpido espera que Dean diga algo que cambie la vida de ambos, porque eso es lo que está pasando dentro de su energía, una revolución total. Pero sus palabras son más simples y no llaman al cambio: al contrario.

 

—Nunca cambies —le dice.

 

Y Castiel realmente siente esa frase con todo. Quiere hacer más que sonreírle, quiere…  Dios, ama a Dean.  Y este no es el momento.

 

Entonces, Dean quita su mano.

 

—¿Cómo te encontró Zachariah?

 

—Larga historia —le responde, rebuscando sus bolsillos, Castiel extraña el contacto físico; es estúpido, porque sólo lo tuvo unos segundos—. Pero alejémonos de los testigos de Jehová por un rato.

 

—¿Qué haces?

 

—Algo que debí hacer desde el principio.

 

Dean está tan listo para pelear como nunca, a pesar de las torturas a las que seguramente lo sometió Zachariah, y Castiel nunca ha estado más orgulloso de él.

 

Así como Dean le dijo que no cambiara, Cas quiere decirle: Nunca te rindas.

 

* * * * *

 

Dean y Sam se encuentran bajo un puente y la reunión incluye miradas tristes y mucha sinceridad de ambas partes. Y ni siquiera se abrazan porque, carajo, son ellos, se conocen de toda la vida y las disculpas de Dean van en forma del cuchillo de Ruby y de decirle que tiene que entrenar porque seguro que ha perdido la forma en estas semanas. Y si Dean lo conoce, Sam está aguantándose las lágrimas como lo ha hecho desde que se creyó muy hombrecito en la adolescencia.

 

 

—Lo siento, hombre. Estaba… estaba equivocado.

 

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —pregunta Sam.

 

Dean se ríe un poco. Si pudiera decirle a su hermano… carajo, decirle a Cas o a alguien todo lo que vio y vivió en esa visión apocalíptica… pero no puede. Quizás algún día les diga algunas cosas. Pero no ahora.

 

—Larga historia —dice—. El punto es que… quizás sí, somos el talón de Aquiles del otro. Quizás encontrarán una forma de usarnos contra el otro. No lo sé. Sólo sé que somos todo lo que tenemos. Más que eso… hacemos que el otro se mantenga humano.

 

Y probablemente Sam no sepa cuán literal es esa afirmación.

 

—Gracias. En serio, gracias, no te voy a decepcionar.

 

—Ya sé. Además, eres el segundo mejor compañero del mundo.

 

Sabe que Sam sonríe un poco pensando en John. Quizás incluso piensa que en un ataque de ego Dean está pensando en sí mismo.

 

Quizás Dean es el único al que le pasa por la cabeza un ángel dispuesto a sacrificarse por él hasta el final.

 

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

 

Evitar ese futuro, piensa. Es en todo lo que ha pensado desde que regresó.

 

—Construir nuestro propio futuro.

 

—Supongo que no tenemos opción.

 

 

 

Un arcángel los observa a ambos calculadoramente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personas que leen, pero especialmente las que comentan :) <3


	8. Cambio de canal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y en este capítulo, el meollo del asunto. CUIDADO CON LOS SPOILERS.

**Este capítulo incluye spoilers breves pero contundentes de la serie hasta el 7x17.**

 

 

 

“And there appeared unto him an angel of the Lord standing on the right side of the altar of incense. And when Zacharias saw him, he was troubled, and fear fell upon him. But the angel said unto him, Fear not, Zacharias: for thy prayer is heard…” (Luke, 1:11-13)

 

“Y se le apareció un ángel del Señor puesto en pie a la derecha del altar del incienso. Y se turbó Zacarías al verle, y le sobrecogió el temor. Pero el ángel le dijo: Zacarías, no temas; porque tu oración ha sido oída…” (Lucas, 1:11-13)

 

 

* * * * *

 

Dean conoce a Paris Hilton, o más bien a la diosa pagana Leshii, que le cae bastante bien a Gabriel. Después al anticristo, que eventualmente desaparece. A un mago en Las Vegas, y ve su propia figura avejentada (algo que con tu estilo de vida nunca verás en la vida real).

 

Luego va a la convención de Supernatural y consigue la primera pista de dónde está el arma con la que intentará matar al diablo: Crowley (atento aquí, el nombre será importante). Crowley les da el arma. Y eso es una sorpresa, ¿no? Entonces vienen las primeras muertes que realmente duelen: Ellen y Jo en un edificio que explota, apenas dándoles tiempo para llegar hasta Lucifer, quien está invocando a la Muerte, uno de los jinetes del apocalipsis. Ahí entiende por fin por qué en el 2014 no pudo matar al diablo: la Colt no mata arcángeles, ni caídos.

 

Bla, bla, otras cosas no muy importantes, pero Dean vive cada segundo.  Anna está loca si cree que puede detener el destino, aunque también lo intenta, desde la raíz: el nacimiento de Dean y Sam. Pero la raíz es mucho más profunda: Caín y Abel. Dean no puede deshacerse de toda esa línea de sangre. Michael no sólo no está de acuerdo con los planes de Anna, lo que realmente lo hace bajar es el estado en el que está Castiel, que sacrificó tanto poder para llevarlos ahí que ya no tendría la fuerza para regresarlos, pero eso Dean no lo sabe (ni tú).

 

Dean se ve a sí mismo rogándole a Dios cuando el segundo jinete le da donde más le duele. Cas se inutiliza por su gula y Sam grita de desesperación desde la habitación de pánico, presa del síndrome de abstinencia de sangre de demonio. (Y eso es sólo el principio, Dean. Los verás sufrir más, mucho más aunque ahora tengas dos anillos. Por ejemplo a Bobby, que verá a su esposa regresar de entre los muertos para irse de nuevo.) Vive cada segundo de la Puta de Babilonia.

 

Castiel hace un último sacrificio para liberarlo. Dean dice que no y esta vez no hay marcha atrás. Michael lo deja en paz y se apodera del hermano menor resucitado.

 

Sacrifica a Gabriel en un intento por detener a Lucifer, pero ni siquiera Gabriel podría contra él, aunque se les uniera en su causa. Lo único que logra darles es el conocimiento de la jaula de Lucifer se abre con los anillos de los 4 jinetes. Es útil, aunque (como verás) no suficiente.

 

Se tienen que aliar con Crowley, el demonio (mira, esto es importante, porque Dean, ¿no odiabas a tu hermano por aliarse con uno?). Bobby pierde su alma ante dicho demonio para detener a la Peste. Y Dean cree que le mintió a la cara a la propia Muerte cuando le dijo que dejaría que Sam dijera que sí hasta Bobby pregunta con certeza: ¿tienes más miedo de perder o de perder a Sam?

 

Al parecer no mintió, porque deja que su hermano caiga en la jaula de Lucifer y, en cumplimiento de su última promesa, regresa a casa de Lisa y se queda ahí a vivir una vida como si tal cosa.

 

Eso ya es malo, porque Sam está muerto y enterrado con _Lucifer._

 

Pero no se detiene ahí.

 

El siguiente año Dean ve a Sam vivir sin alma, alegrándose por ello y haciéndose cada vez más cruel y despiadado y menos el hermano que él conoce. Ve a Castiel debatirse desesperadamente antes de llamarlo hasta darse por vencido, dar la vuelta y caer lentamente en algo para lo que no está preparado.

 

Ve cada minuto y cada segundo del sufrimiento de Sam después de que la Muerte le regresa su alma. Ve cada minuto y cada segundo de la pelea de Cas contra una fuerza que es simplemente más poderosa que él. Ve cada minuto y cada segundo de cómo pierde sus ejes de nuevo, igual o peor que en el 2014.  Sam no está muerto, pero su locura es como si lo estuviera, pues la carcasa que sólo ve a Lucifer en todas partes ya no es su hermano. Ve exactamente el momento en el que pierde a Cas en ese lago, a Bobby en el hospital y a Sam ante la locura.

 

Pero entonces Castiel regresa y Dean quiere gritar sólo para ver que no hace nada.

 

_“¿Vas a sacrificar a tus amigos? ¿A Cas también?”_

 

Deja a Cas en el psiquiátrico, con un _demonio_ , víctima de la locura de Sam.

 

(¿Quieres gritar?)

 

_Perderás a Sam, eventualmente. Pero por ahora te queda ese consuelo en el que alguna vez fue tu corazón._

 

Quiere gritar.

 

Porque se escucha a sí mismo decirlo: “No tenemos amigos, todos están muertos.” Y quiere arrancarse la vida con las manos porque es verdad. Todos están muertos. Porque Dean dejó, uno a uno, que todos se sacrificaran por él. Y esto es mil veces peor que el 2014 porque Dean _ganó_ , se supone que _ganó_ , detuvo el apocalipsis y aun así lo perdió todo, incluso la capacidad para ver que perdió a toda la gente que daba una mierda por él…

 

Se revuelve en el agarre que lo tiene sometido, con visiones finales de todo el horror que ha visto con el apocalipsis y los Leviatanes. Jo entre las mandíbulas de los perros del infierno, como Dean debió morir; de Ellen en la explosión llorando a su hija como nadie más que Dean debió llorar; de Sam en el infierno y la locura, que sólo Dean debió conocer, no su hermanito, nunca su hermanito; de cada una de las personas y ángeles muertos por su causa; Bobby yéndosele de sus manos inútiles; Cas, quien no debió sacrificarse por él _una vez más_ , quien sólo merecía lo que Dean nunca le dio: ese amor que quiere explotar en su pecho...

 

Finalmente, las alas lo sueltan.

 

Y Dean grita.

 

Y grita.

 

Y grita hasta quedarse sin voz.

 

 

* * * * *

 

—¡¡¡DEAN!! —grita Sam, pero su voz no se oye por sobre los gritos de su hermano— ¡¡DEAN!!¡ ¿Qué le hiciste, hijo de puta, qué le hiciste?! —grita y se revuelve contra el firme amarre que lo mantiene contra una pared mientras su hermano se convulsiona y grita apenas a unos metros de él— ¡¡DEAN!!

 

—Estará bien, Sammy-to —le responde la cruel criatura, mordiendo un chocolate—. Después de todo, él siempre ha sido el más razonable y obediente de entre los dos.

 

—¡¡DEAN!!

 

Dean cae al piso desvencijado y apenas puede levantar la cabeza.

 

El “Embaucador” suelta a Sam y lo deja correr hasta Dean para ver cómo está, aunque sabe que no es nada grave. Las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos están sangrando, su vista está perdida y sus miembros en ángulos desvencijados; nada que no se pueda regresar a su lugar. Por otro lado, Gabriel espera que su mente sí que haya cambiado para siempre.

 

Cuando Dean deja de revolcarse en el suelo y enfoca sus ojos en él, el Embaucador aplaude.

 

—Bien, te tenemos de vuelta. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

 

Dean ni siquiera puede formar palabras para responder a eso; abre la boca y escupe sangre.

 

—¡CAS! —grita Sam, desesperado— ¡CAS!

 

Gabriel siente la fuerza del ángel inferior queriendo romper sus barreras y queda sorprendido ante la determinación con que logra burlarlas unos segundos. Castiel aparece en la bodega e intenta correr hacia Dean, pero Gabriel lo detiene y en cuanto lo ve, Cas abre mucho los ojos y quiere decir algo. Gabriel le tapa la boca con una cinta.

 

—Nah, nah, nah, angelito amoroso, todavía no —le dice, y lo desvanece de ahí.

 

—¡Cas! —grita Sam de nuevo.

 

Ahora que es el único con voz del trío, parece determinado a hablar por los tres. Gabriel siente ganas de callarlo igual que a Castiel.

 

Así que lo hace.

 

—Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí, Dean, te preguntaba tu opinión, ¿te gustó?

 

Dean lo mira con odio; parece estar un poco más consciente, pero sigue sin tener palabras.

 

—Oh, lástima. Verás, tenía una idea mucho más divertida, más creativa; involucraba comedias de doctores, agentes del FBI y Sam con herpes, pero tú me orillaste a esto —le explica, arrodillándose frente a su figura caída—. Parece que sólo con dramas se puede entrar en esa cabezota tuya.

 

Dean no dice nada, pero Sam gime algo que parece una pregunta: ¿Qué le hiciste?

 

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué me miran así? Yo no le hice nada, se lo hizo él mismo al decir que no. —Alza las cejas—. ¿No es cierto, Dean?

 

Dean baja la vista. Luego parece recuperar la energía y vuelve a mirarlo con odio, a pesar de la sangre que corre de sus lagrimales a sus mejillas y que lo hace parpadear constantemente. Gabriel lo mira con disgusto.

 

—Antes de que lo preguntes, sí. Todo eso es verdad. Todo eso pasará en este nuevo futuro, incluidos los lindos y casi indestructibles Leviatanes. Y sí, vi el otro futuro y no sé qué opines tú, pero cada versión me gusta menos. Aunque si insistes, puedo enviarte a todas y cada una de las posibles versiones hasta que liberes a los Titanes, a ver qué tal te va con esos; todo si no me crees cuando te aseguro que si no dices que sí. Todo. Acabará. Mal. Para ti y para el mundo Dean. Siempre regresarás al mismo lugar —concluye, haciendo eco de las palabras de Lucifer.

 

Dean sólo gime de dolor, aunque Sam trata de no moverlo de posición.

 

—Amo escuchar mi voz sin interrupciones —dice entonces Gabriel.

 

Castiel aparece de nuevo y Sam ve incrédulo cómo desaparece otra vez. Entonces mira a Gabriel, buscando explicaciones.

 

—Ya volverá —dice éste—. Algún día.

 

—¿Qué… quieres? —dice Dean, con la voz tan débil y afectada que su garganta debe estar destrozada.

 

—Que juegues tu rol —dice Gabriel, con énfasis en cada palabra—. Que esto empiece y termine de una vez…

 

—La gente…

 

—Morirá, ¿y de quién será la culpa, eh? ¿Quién sacó a Lucifer de su caja?—pregunta con una ceja alzada y mirando a Sam directamente— Miren, esto ya empezó. _Ustedes_ lo empezaron. Así que vamos a acabar de una vez —dice, con entusiasmo fingido, dando una palmada.

 

Sam logra arrancarse la banda de la boca con un siseo de dolor.

 

—¿Eres un demonio? —pregunta con la voz hilarantemente aguda— ¿Estás trabajando para Lucifer? ¿O para Michael? —agrega, con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

—Para ninguno. No asuman que me conocen porque no saben nada de mí —dice, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada—. Ahora, escuchen: Van a tragarse su orgullo, y sus bolas si es necesario, van a aceptar su responsabilidad por cada uno de sus actos claramente _imbéciles_ , van a decir que sí y a jugar el rol que el destino eligió para ustedes.

 

Dean tose sangre intentando responder. Sam es el que logra hablar.

 

—¿Y si no?

 

—Los enviaré una y otra vez a vivir sus lindos futuros sin que puedan hacer nada, para que sepan lo que se siente. Una y otra vez, en 3D y tiempo real, baby, toda la tecnología para ustedes. Cada segundo en alta definición. La experiencia de sus vidas, literalmente. Pregúntale a Dean.

 

Éste responde con un gemido de dolor.

 

—Ga-briel… —susurra.

 

Sam parece a punto de explotar de la impresión.

 

—¿Gabriel? ¿Como en… el _arcángel_ Gabriel?

 

Él sonríe encantadoramente.

 

—¿Ah, te refieres a mí? Ups, me pillaron —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Les voy a explicar una cosita, ignorantes. Escapé del cielo, me hice una esquinita en la tierra y viví feliz ahí hasta que ustedes dos, _idiotas_ , vinieron a arruinarlo _todo_. Tenían que ser ustedes los que empezaran el estúpido Apocalipsis.

 

Omite la razón por la que escapó del cielo: la voz de Dios desaparecida incluso para él, las constantes peleas entre sus hermanos, primero por los humanos, luego por el poder. Gabriel los amaba, los amaba tanto que aquella tensión era insoportable para él. Y ahora todos los resentimientos y peleas estaban al máximo y sus hermanos estaban muriendo por docenas sin que él pudiera hacer nada…. Todo por culpa del Apocalipsis de estos dos humanos _idiotas, idiotas, idiotas._

—¡Entonces ayúdanos a detenerlo! —pide Sam, todavía optimista.

 

Gabriel se gira sonriente hacia Dean.

 

—Tu hermanito ya vio lo que sucedería si yo ayudara en algo. No muy lindo, ¿eh? —dice con un puchero.

 

—¿Dean? —pregunta Sam, pidiendo esa comunicación no verbal que tienen.

 

Apenas visiblemente, Dean asiente.

 

—Pero debe haber una manera… —insiste Sam— Debe haber una forma de apagar esto, de…

 

—Pffft, no tienen idea de cómo es el Cielo, no conocen a mi familia —les dice—. A lo que ustedes llaman el Apocalipsis yo le llamo la hora de la cena. Papá te pide la sal a ti y todos gritan porque seguro te quiere más que a ellos. Escuchen, niños —dice, para luego suspirar, intentando tener paciencia con estos _idiotas_ —, esto no se trata de una guerra. Esto se trata del amor. Siempre se trata del amor. De dos hermanos que se amaban y se traicionaron. Uno pensaría que ustedes se identificarían…

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

Gabriel prácticamente silba porque es _tan_ obvio y ellos son _tan_ obtusos.

 

—Oh, pobres _imbéciles_ —les dice—. ¿Por qué creen que son los recipientes? Piensen un poco, niños: Michael, el mayor, leal al padre ausente —dice, señalando a Dean—. Y Lucifer, el hermanito que se rebeló a los planes de papá. —Señala a Sam—. Nacieron para esto, niños. ¡Es su destino! ¡Siempre fueron ustedes! ¡ _En el cielo como en la tierra_! Un hermano tiene que matar a otro. ¿Por qué creen que siempre estuve cerca de ustedes? Desde el momento que papá prendió las luces, todos supimos que iba a terminar con ustedes dos.

 

—No —responde Sam, al tiempo que Dean gime.

 

—Lo siento, niños —les dice—. Pero esta no es una visión de la que puedo sacarlos cuando yo quiera. Esto es real. Y va a acabar mal para todos. Porque así tiene que ser.

 

Por varios minutos los hermanos se quedan callados. Sam parece clavado en su sitio, a pesar de que Gabriel ya no lo está reteniendo. Y Dean agacha la cabeza y deja que la sangre caiga. Finalmente hay una reacción de su parte. Alza los ojos:

 

—Cas —susurra, con una voz tan patética que Gabriel tiene que tronar los dedos y traer de vuelta al ángel.

 

Castiel aparece, apenas con magulladuras en el rostro, se arrodilla inmediatamente al lado de Dean y comienza a curarlo sin importarle otra cosa. Luego revisa a Sam pero no encuentra daño en él, a juzgar por su falta de curaciones. Finalmente, se voltea hacia él con mirada asesina.

 

—Hey Cas —saluda Gabriel con la mano.

 

—Gabriel —responde Cas.

 

Lo mira con tanto odio que Gabriel sólo puede sonreír. Porque él _sabe._ Y es de las pocas criaturas de la creación que _sabe_ lo de Michael, porque es rastrero y no se avergüenza de ello. Sabe cómo eso los enfurece a ambos. ¿Su secreto? ¿Su tesoro? Gabriel _sabe._

 

—¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda de papá? Déjame adivinar: terrible —se burla.

 

Porque Gabriel es de los pocos elegidos que han hablado directamente con Dios y hace tiempo que no lo escucha. Si no se ha dirigido a él, su mensajero, incluso en este Apocalipsis, no le cabe duda de que no se comunicará con nadie más.

 

Se queda unos segundos más, disfrutando de la frustración de Castiel, el ángel idiota que ayuda a los humanos idiotas, antes de sonreír.

 

—Así que, esto no es sobre _ustedes_ —dice, mirando cuidadosamente a los tres— y cómo _ustedes_ creen que esto puede detenerse, porque no hay manera. Porque ustedes no son nada. Hay algo mucho más grande allá afuera y tarde o temprano regresarán al mismo lugar. Al fin.

 

Deja que sus palabras impacten hasta que Castiel se ve dispuesto a atacarlo y, Sam, a hablar otra vez, entonces decide concluir.

 

—Piénsenlo. Especialmente tú —dice, señalando a Dean—. Porque a ti —señala a Cas— ya te di tu oportunidad —agrega con un guiño—, aunque no lo sepas. Y tú —señala a Sam—. Bueno, lindura, si las cosas no salen bien, con todo el dolor de mi corazón serás el siguiente —sonríe—. Llámenme cuando estén dispuestos a dejar de pensar como monos infraevolucionados y empiecen a ser realistas.

 

Y con una última mirada a los ojos de Dean, para asegurarse del cambio en ellos, desaparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estee... yo... wow. Quiero agradecer a Perlita Negra por la recomendación que hizo en su LJ para este fic, me dejó sin palabras. Desde eso, las lecturas y comentarios aumentaron al doble y me dejaron con la boca abierta. Este fic es muy chiquito y muy humilde y viene de alguien nueva y temerosa del fandom de SPN en español, por eso aprecio todas las cosas lindas que me han dicho en sus comentarios. No sé si seguirán ahí conforme avance con los capítulos, pero yo me esforzaré para estar a la altura para que así sea :D
> 
> Un abrazo a todas las nuevas lectoras y bienvenidas al viaje ^.^'


	9. Ídolos caídos

**  
**

 

Dean está callado por los siguientes tres o cuatro días. Él mismo se levanta por agua, comida o alcohol, se lava los dientes, ve la tele y se queda dormitando en el sillón de Bobby sin decirle palabra a nadie. Bobby lo insulta, intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Sam intenta razonar con él.

 

—Eso es lo que él cree, no tiene por qué ser real, Dean. No tiene por qué haberte mandado a una realidad. Estamos hablando del Embaucador, el Bromista en persona —le dice para intentar reanimarlo.

 

Dean no reacciona.

 

Castiel desaparece por horas y horas para luego aparecer junto al sillón, cuando Dean está inconsciente, y observarlo a distancia, temeroso de acercarse. La energía de Dean es un desastre, peor que la primera vez. No hay humanos que hayan sido sometidos dos veces a una tortura así en tan poco tiempo. Por lo que  Castiel entendía, por sus expediciones silenciosas a los sueños y pesadillas de Dean, Zachariah por lo menos  se había tomado la molestia de separarlo de su yo futuro, de hacerle ver que eran dos entidades para remarcar el hecho de que Dean podía cambiar ese futuro. La experiencia con Gabriel debió haber sido muy diferente. Castiel puede verlo en la confusión en los ojos del humano cada vez que despierta y no sabe dónde está.

 

Gabriel lo hizo _vivir_ cada momento de esa posible vida futura. Y Castiel no se imagina lo extenuante, en todos los sentidos, que debe ser eso para un humano. No se imagina cómo alguien puede sobrevivir a eso intacto. Tiene miedo de que cuando Dean decida abrir la boca ya no sea él… ya no sea… su Dean, es decir, el de antes.

 

De momento conserva la esperanza. Ha hecho lo posible por curar todas las anomalías físicas y, cada vez que puede, intenta curar un poco del dolor espiritual que Dean siente. No sabe si está funcionando, porque Dean sigue siendo un embrollo de emociones y recuerdos sin sentido de cosas que jamás han ocurrido y probablemente no ocurran jamás. A veces Castiel quisiera compartir esos recuerdos; saber qué es lo que vio Dean que lo ha puesto así. Quizás de esa forma no sentiría el vínculo tan débil en estos momentos.

 

Luego se regaña a sí mismo y se pregunta de qué serviría. De nada. Dean seguiría teniendo los recuerdos y lo seguirían afectando. Castiel probablemente no comprendería nada porque todo sería demasiado… _humano._ Y el Apocalipsis seguiría su curso.

 

Es por eso que, mientras Dean está tirado en ese sillón, prácticamente catatónico pero en la seguridad que le da estar cuidado por Sam y Bobby, Castiel triplica sus esfuerzos por encontrar a Dios, hasta agotar su energía todos los días. Descansa cuando definitivamente sólo le queda poder para regresar a la casa de Bobby y observar a Dean. Ahí se queda un rato, “recuperando el aliento”,  por así decirlo, y luego vuelve al ataque con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Pero no ha sentido nada, en ninguna parte del mundo. Ni un pequeño jalón, ni una pequeña isninuación. Esta vez ni siquiera ha sentido a Michael que viene a decirle que claudique en su empresa. Está comenzando a sentirse agotado, desesperanzado, solo…

 

Ya no tiene contacto con ninguno de sus hermanos; el silencio que nunca había sentido amenaza con hacerlo perder el juicio. Y Dean no despierta de su limbo. Y aunque Sam y Bobby son sus… amigos, no es lo mismo. No tiene el mismo vínculo que con Dean.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Una semana después, Dean despierta.

 

Mira a Castiel, de pie en una esquina, medio encorvado como siempre, con los puños apretados. En uno de ellos sostiene el amuleto que Dean le prestó hace tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Dean no lo sabe con certeza. Todavía está desorientado. A veces olvida qué cosas sí pasaron en realidad y cuáles no. Le es difícil entender cuál es la realidad, pero después de tanto tiempo durmiendo parece que ya empieza a encontrarle el hilo.

 

Entonces, si Cas sigue con el amuleto, quiere decir que también continúa con su búsqueda. Dean cierra los ojos y tiene una regresión (¿o progresión?) al momento en el que se reunió con Joshua en el cielo. Luego viene a él una escena más fuerte: Castiel sacando el amuleto de su gabardina, mirando al cielo, murmurando “hijo de puta” y entonces lanzándole el amuleto. Recuerda tenerlo en sus manos y sentir toda la fuerza de las palabras de Cas: “es inútil”. El amuleto es inútil, la búsqueda es inútil y, por sobre todas las cosas, Cas parecía pensar que su _fe_ era inútil.

 

—Perderás tu fe si sigues buscando con esa cosa. No sirve.

 

Esas son las primeras palabras coherentes que salen de su boca después de lo de Gabriel.

 

Castiel salta en su lugar, sorprendido.

 

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

 

Dean no lo mira a los ojos.

 

—Lo vi. Claro que puedes decirme que no fue real. Es lo que Sam dice.

 

Pero Castiel sólo guarda silencio, lo que provoca un suspiro en Dean. Se sintió muy real, pero todavía le quedaba una ligera esperanza de que alguien le dijera que era sólo un truco. No más. Fue real. Será real. Todos morirán. Ni siquiera puede mirar a nadie a los ojos sin ver ahí el último gesto de sus rostros antes de morir.

 

Cas murió varias veces. Puede verlas todas. Explotando frente a Lucifer, sangrando negro, hundiéndose en un lago, brillando de locura infernal.

 

—¿Qué viste…? —pregunta, sonando algo temeroso.

 

—Que no servirá. Me lo dijo el mismo Joshua, Dios no quiere ser encontrado.

 

—¿Hablarás con Joshua? —pregunta Cas sorprendido— Pero para eso tendrías que…

 

—Morir e ir al cielo. Lo hice. Lo haré. No, lo hice.

 

Cas guarda silencio.

 

—Joshua habla con Dios —susurra.

 

—En realidad, simplemente lo escucha porque el viejo se siente solo —explica, con una risa amarga.

 

—¿Qué más te dijo? —le pregunta Cas.

 

Y es fácil responderle, porque sólo tiene que dar los hechos duros. No le está preguntando, ¿cómo estás? O, ¿qué sentiste cuando escuchaste eso? Sólo tiene que decirle las cosas como son.

 

—Que Dios está en la Tierra —le dice—. Que sabe lo que los arcángeles están haciendo, que no es su problema. Que quiere que dejemos de buscarlo. Me dijo que estaba perdiendo mi fe. En mí, en mi hermano, en Dios… Pero que él ya había hecho lo suficiente por nosotros, que nos había perdonado y abierto la Salvación en el cielo. Que nos había sacado de esa cripta para ponernos en un avión… que te había traído a ti de vuelta…

 

Entonces Cas endereza la espalda de golpe y aprieta con fuerza el collar del amuleto. Mira a Dean con los ojos abiertos y llenos de una chispa que él no había visto ahí… excepto… excepto cuando habían enfrentado a Rafael. Excepto cuando, en el futuro, Cas se enfrentó directamente a Michael.

 

—Eso no es cierto —le dice—. No es cierto.

 

Den frunce el ceño, confundido.

 

—Es lo que Joshua dijo. Es lo que vi… viví. No sé. Tú mismo crees que Gabriel me mandó a la realidad futura, entonces eso tendría que ser verdad también, ¿no?

 

Castiel mira a Dean con desesperación, como si se estuviera ahogando y quisiera aferrarse a él pero no supiera cómo. Por unos segundos Dean se pregunta qué pasaría si saltara hacia él, si lo aferrara fuerte para no dejarlo caer en lo que quiera que está pasándole, pero antes de que su cerebro se decida a moverse o no, Cas reacciona.

 

Primero mira el amuleto en sus manos y luego mira al cielo, en una repetición casi perfecta de la escena que Dean vio en el futuro.

 

—Hijo de puta —murmura, apenas audible—. Yo creí…

 

Y entonces baja la vista y se gira hacia él.

 

—Dean —le advierte, antes de lanzarle el amuleto—. Gracias. Ya no lo necesitaré.

 

Dean lo atrapa en el aire y en el segundo que tarda para mirarlo en su mano, Cas ha desaparecido.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Como Rafael se inclina por los lugares de tormenta, Michael tiene una fijación con el sol del ecuador. Así que Cas se aparece ahí y empieza a orar como hace tiempo no hace.

 

La presencia del arcángel no tarda en sentirse, haciendo temblar los árboles y silenciando a todas las aves. Es bueno que no haya humanos en kilómetros y kilómetros, porque cualquiera poco devoto podría haber explotado ante aquel despliegue.

 

—Castiel —dice la suave voz del arcángel.

 

Castiel siente un dolor inmenso. Su nombre suena tan hermoso en esa voz, en ese idioma de sus hermanos. Y probablemente nunca lo volverá a escuchar dicho de esa manera. No quisiera hacerlo, pero lo atesora, como cada cosa que en estos días se siente como si fuera la última.

 

—Michael —le responde, antes de ir directo al punto—. ¿Quién me revivió cuando Rafael me asesinó? —pregunta, tajante.

 

Michael parece sentir que algo anda mal, así que no se acerca, no lo abraza con su poder como haría usualmente.

 

—Fui yo.

 

Castiel asiente. Teme hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo tiene que hacerlo, de una vez por todas.

 

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

 

—Porque no podía dejarte morir —le responde, repitiendo las palabras que le dijo apenas después de su resurrección.

 

Pero esta vez Castiel ya no puede creerlas. Sabe que Gabriel no le dejó ver eso a Dean por pura casualidad. Sabe que quizás lo hizo a propósito para provocar esto, pero no puede evitar la confrontación. No habiendo escuchado…

 

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No podías dejarme morir porque… me amas? ¿O no podías dejarme morir porque Dios te lo ordenó?

 

Michael guarda silencio.

 

—Fue la voluntad de Dios, sí, pero sabes que te amo…

 

—¿Como a todos mis hermanos? —pregunta Castiel en un susurro.

 

De pronto no tiene razones para provocar este enfrentamiento justo en este momento. Michael y él jamás han hablado así, jamás han dejado en claro lo que pasa entre ellos. Quizás Castiel se engañó. Tiene que saberlo. Tiene que desengañarse ahora o no podrá seguir viviendo. Mientras a Castiel lo destruye la duda por dentro, Michael sólo se queda callado.

 

—Sí —se responde a él mismo—. Me amas como a todos nuestros hermanos —susurra—. Debí imaginarlo. Nunca harías algo que fuera contra las reglas, algo tan subversivo como revivir a un ángel rebelde, sin que fuera una orden de nuestro Padre. —Le duele en el alma entera decirlo—. Nunca harías algo así por mí.

 

La energía de Michael lo envuelve por fin, pero ahora no lo tranquiliza porque está bañada en tristeza. Castiel se arranca de ella casi de inmediato, sólo duda por esos instantes en que vuelve a estar conectado al cielo y a sus hermanos, en que el silencio le da paso al canto eterno al que está acostumbrado.

 

Cuando se separa, Michael no lo busca de nuevo.

 

—Aléjate de Dean —le advierte en el tono más amenazador que puede conjurar para alguien a quien ama tanto y que lo ha destrozado en segundos—. Si Dios y tú me revivieron sólo para protegerlo, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. No vas a ponerles un dedo encima a Dean y Sam Winchester mientras yo esté vivo.

 

Castiel aletea y se va, pero antes de que se aleje lo alcanza el canto triste de Michael, suave, desesperado.

 

—Sí lo haría. Sí lo haría por ti —susurra sólo para él, no para los otros ángeles.

 

Castiel quiere algo: quiere olvidar que lo ha perdido todo. Lo más sencillo es fingir no haber escuchado eso.

 

No necesita más problemas.

 

* * * * *

 

Para cuando escucha el batir de alas, Dean está encorvado en el garaje, borracho hasta la médula. Sam lo está vigilando desde la distancia, puede sentir su mirada fija en él, como si Dean necesitara una niñera. Lo único que necesita es olvidar, ponerse tan ebrio que en adelante su memoria de los últimos días sea un gran agujero en blanco. Y cuando dice “los últimos días” quiere decir “los últimos años”, porque así se han sentido para él.

 

Lo único bueno es que Sam no dice nada. Se ha negado a hablar con él o con Bobby. Sólo ha hablado con Cas, y para el bien que ha hecho. Sólo aceleró su pérdida de fe, al parecer. Resopla. Parece que nunca puede hacer nada bien cuando se trata de Cas. Nunca puede hacer nada bien cuando se trata del mundo, carajo. Nunca va a poder salvarlo, salvar a la gente que quiere.

 

Se bebe casi media botella de whiskey de un trago y luego se ahoga y tose, pero vale la pena; el ardor que siente desde la garganta hasta el estómago lo hace sentirse más ligero. Quisiera sentir ese ardor mil veces en todo su cuerpo, sufrir, desaparecer, dejar de cagarla, dejar de hacerle daño a este puto universo.

 

Así está para cuando escucha el batir de alas y Castiel se sienta a su lado.

 

—Hola Dean —dice.

 

Él no responde. En estos días ha descubierto lo bien que se siente no hablar cuando uno no reúne las putas ganas de hacerlo.

 

Cas parece compartir sus ganas de silencio, porque pasa los minutos ahí, viendo hacia la noche, hasta que eventualmente Sam parece confiarle el deber de cuidador oficial y se retira. Dean se acaba la botella y se tira en el piso sin cuidado, golpeándose un poco la cabeza. Ni siquiera se queja de eso.

 

Vagamente escucha la voz del ángel, pero puede que la esté imaginando.

 

—Encontraremos una forma. Yo los voy a proteger.

 

No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido pero aparece en la comodidad de una cama que luce como la de la habitación de invitados de Bobby. Castiel está sentado muy recto y formal en una silla. No es ni el ángel caído del 2014 ni el ser que le causó escalofríos en el 2012.

 

—Cas —lo llama, todavía se siente borracho y además atontado por el sueño.

 

—¿Sí, Dean?

 

—¿Qué prefieres? —le dice—. ¿Drogadicto o megalómano?

 

Castiel lo mira con curiosidad, como si estuviera intentando entender sus palabras a través de un mal traductor online.

 

—¿Por qué Dean?

 

—Sólo dime cuál crees que es menos malo, ¿ok?

 

Castiel parece pensarlo.

 

—Los dos son grandes pecados; en uno destruyes el cuerpo que Dios te prestó y en otro lo desafías directamente.

 

Dean asiente.

 

—Ya, eso te enseñaron en la escuela dominical, ¿pero qué piensas tú?

 

Castiel lo considera.

 

—Si la persona es de valor, entonces creo que ambas cosas pueden ser perdonadas por igual —dice.

 

Es entonces cuando Dean se da cuenta de que Cas no está relacionando esas palabras consigo mismo. Que no se imagina que pueda caer tan bajo. Que caerá tan bajo porque Dean lo arrastrará hasta ahí. Siente unas ganas de llorar que ni la borrachera puede nublar. Por un momento considera decirle, advertirle que no siga a su lado porque se convertirá en eso que ahora juzga desdeñosamente como “perdonable”. Pero entonces lo mira a la cara y sabe que no puede decirle lo que le pasará. Y se da cuenta que ya muy dentro de sí está la decisión de hacer lo imposible para evitar que su ángel se convierta en lo que ha encontrado en sus visiones funestas.

 

Sabe, porque lo sintió, que en el futuro Dean comenzó a odiar a Cas y que juzgó su comportamiento imperdonable. Afortunadamente, en este momento no entiende por qué y no le interesa saberlo. No con las decisiones nuevas que está tomando.

 

—Tienes razón Cas —le dice—. Las dos cosas pueden ser perdonadas.

 

* * * * *

 

Está haciendo pequeños cambios, como para probar terreno. Para convencerse de que éste es su presente y que no tiene por qué pasar de nuevo ni por esos dos años infernales de perder a toda su gente amada, ni por el infierno del 2014. Necesita sentir el piso firme bajo él. Empieza por cosas pequeñas.  En ambos futuros se deshizo del amuleto que le regaló Sam de pequeños, pero no aquí, no ahora.

 

Cuando Cas se lo devuelve se lo guarda en la bolsa, pero a la mañana siguiente, tras tomar una ducha, se mira el espejo y se siente desnudo. Busca en su bolsa, mira el amuleto y en un impulso decide colgárselo de nuevo y no volver a quitárselo, como no se lo ha quitado desde que Sam se lo regaló. Excepto, ya saben, cuando estaba _muerto_.

 

Es algo pequeño y quizás trivial, pero así es como Dean empieza a sentirse más dueño de sí mismo.

 

Así se da ánimos para bajar y escuchar cómo va la investigación de Bobby. No agrega nada a la conversación ni se sorprende, porque lo que Bobby dice él ya lo sabía: no tienen nada. Podría decirles lo de los anillos, lo de los jinetes. Pero decírselos ahora acercaría muchas cosas. La muerte de Jo y Ellen. El sacrificio de Sam.

 

No quiere ni pensar en ponerle ese estúpido plan en la cabeza, si es que todavía no lo tiene.

 

No tienen nada. Dean lo tiene todo. Toda la información que necesitan para vencer a Lucifer está en su cabeza. Sólo debe decidir  cómo usarla, y eso es lo que le está costando más trabajo que ninguna otra cosa en la vida.

 

—El punto aquí es que en alguna parte debe haber otra opción para que no los usen a ustedes dos, idiotas, como envases desechables —habla Bobby apresuradamente—. Y también deberíamos encontrar alguna forma de evitar a Gabriel.

 

—Sólo nos encontró porque fuimos a él —dice Sam, arrepentido—. Fue mi idea, si no nos hubiéramos acercado… —mira a Dean, con tristeza.

 

Él sólo trata de sonreírle.

 

—Nah, hombre, estoy bien —le dice, obviamente mintiendo. Nadie en esa habitación le cree—. Los símbolos esos que Cas nos puso han funcionado bien, de eso no hay que preocuparse. Sólo hay que evitar testigos de jehová y trampas de Gabriel; nada grave —termina.

 

—Sí, sólo hay que evitar que los ángeles les pongan las manos encima y listo…

 

Sam interviene.

 

—Quizás no debemos pensar tanto en todo esto de los recipientes. Sólo nos estamos distrayendo y separando con eso y no hay nada que podamos hacer. Quizás lo que es importante es pelear. Juntos.

 

Dean mira la botella de su cerveza fijamente y entonces se le ocurre algo.

 

—Tienes razón —dice y se ríe por la forma en que eso hace que Sam se ilumine—. Debemos pelear, y sé exactamente en dónde debemos empezar: Paris Hilton.

 

La luz se va de la cara de Sam para dar lugar a una cara de pasmo hilarante.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Sep, y luego vamos a la dulce Alabama a darle dulces al Anticristo.

 

La estupefacción en las caras de Sam y Bobby le provoca una carcajada. A ver si esto de haber visto el futuro era bueno para algo.

 

—Oh, y luego nos vamos a Las Vegas, baby. Hay un truco de magia que me muero por ver ahí.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

Dean le ordenó, literalmente, que se mantuviera alejado de la búsqueda de la Colt y de todo demonio que la poseyera. Pero eso no evita que mientras Dean y Sam cazan con seguridad los monstruos conocidos, él se lance en una persecución de… de no sabe qué. No sabe qué está buscando, si la Colt, los demonios, el futuro que Dean había visto;  o a Dios, a Michael…

 

La presencia de un arcángel comienza a seguirlo y el segundo de duda, preguntándose si será Michael, es suficiente para que aquella fuerza arrolladora lo alcance y lo atrape.

 

Intenta escapar con fuerza y furia, pero el campo que el arcángel creó a su alrededor es más fuerte que él, cada vez más débil por el alejamiento del cielo.

 

—¡Déjame ir Gabriel! —le grita.

 

Entonces, en un aleteo, Gabriel aparece frente a él con una paleta en la boca.

 

—Qué carácter —dice, sacándosela—. Cualquiera diría que Michael no te ha cepillado hoy —agrega, con una sonrisita malintencionada como sus palabras. Cas le gruñe—. ¿Qué? Eres su mascotita, ¿no? Te tiene que cepillar —dice, haciendo el gesto de un cepillo con la mano.

 

—No. Me hables. Así —amenaza, con los dientes apretados.

 

Gabriel frunce la boca.

 

—No es tan gracioso si no te sonrojas como colegiala, Cas, tsk, tsk —responde—. ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?

 

Castiel intenta cerrarse a su hermano y a ese vínculo angélico, pero parece que es tarde.

 

—NO —dice Gabriel como si tuviera el chisme del milenio—. ¡Estás enojado con él! ¿Cómo es posible, si besas el piso que toca? Tiene que haberla hecho en grande. —Castiel no le responde, pero Gabriel tiene cuerda para seguir hablando solo—. Oh, ya sé, ya sé… ¿se metió con tu humano, no? Eso es algo que te pondría así. O quizás te diste cuenta de que no eres más que su mascotita y que nunca serás más que eso…

 

Nunca imaginó que pudiera hacer lo que hace a continuación. En primer lugar, porque no creyó tener el poder, y en segundo lugar porque tamaña ofensa jamás hubiera cruzado por su cabeza. Pero le pega un puñetazo al recipiente de Gabriel y lo manda al suelo a varios metros de distancia.

 

El arcángel se queda en el suelo, sobándose la mandíbula y riéndose.

 

—Vaya —dice, entre risas—. Me agradas.

 

Entonces se levanta; y Castiel entrecierra los ojos ante esa afirmación tan extraña, preparándose para el ataque.

 

—Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez —dice.

 

—No me tomaría esa molestia —contesta el árcangel, con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano—. Sospecho que por mucho que te matara terminarías reviviendo. O eso ha probado pasar hasta ahora y en varios universos posibles. —Castiel está por bajar la guardia hasta las siguientes palabras del arcángel—: Pero puedo hacer cosas peores. Tú eres un simple ángel, yo soy un arcángel. Quizás no te mate, pero puedo desaparecerte por tanto tiempo como yo quiera —le dice, con una sonrisa—. Y tú ya lo comprobaste. Así que yo que tú, me iría haciendo a un lado. Eres tú contra la voluntad de Dios desde el principio de los tiempos, cariño. Y vas a perder.

 

—No —responde Castiel con una necedad contagiada por ciertos humanos.

 

El arcángel no pierde la sonrisa.

 

—Sé que no eres tan imbécil como pareces, Cas. Hazte a un lado. No me hagas usar contigo las armas fuertes. No me gustaría ver a otro de mis hermanos salir lastimado, aunque ese hermano sea un traidor.

 

—¿Quién es el traidor aquí? —gruñó Castiel, amenazante.

 

En respuesta, la sonrisa de Gabriel tiembla y él niega con la cabeza.

 

—Yo pude haberme alejado pero jamás, JAMÁS fui contra la voluntad de nuestro Padre.

 

Eso duele. Más de lo que debería.

 

—Qué triste existencia debe ser aquella en la que no conozcas pasión alguna que te mueva a la desobediencia; a querer ser más fuerte que el universo sólo para conservarla —susurra, más para sí que para el otro.

 

Para su sorpresa, Gabriel alza las barreras y se va en microsegundos, dejándole a Castiel una ráfaga de viento que agita sus alas.

 

Extrañamente, en lugar de una victoria, aquello se siente triste… frío.

 

Vuela hacia Dean.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que les siga gustando :) <3  
> Gracias a Perlita por la beta y la inspiración n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Esto... ¡sorpresa!
> 
>  
> 
> Este fanfic seguirá el canon hasta el episodio 5x04. El plan es actualizarlo cada viernes, pero probablemente cambie a sábado porque el viernes es de SPN XD. En cuanto lo acabe, actualizaré más rápidamente :)


End file.
